(Yui13's Mega Crossover Series Book 1) Rockin' With the Ninja
by Yui13
Summary: Norrisville High is hosting the annual 9th Grade Christmas dance and Grojband had been invited to play, but when Randy developes an eye for Laney, Corey doesn't handle it so well. And even though it's Randy's vacation, evil doesn't sleep and neither does the Ninja. What does McFist have planned and will Norrisville, Grojband, and Randy's identity be safe? Changed rating: T to K .
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I ask that you be kind, but don't hold back where criticism is needed. If I mess up any of the facts, please tell me and I ask you to read and review!  
I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day is Peaceville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in a garage in the suburbs of the town, there was a band playing music. Well, they weren't playing music at the moment. Instead, they were currently arguing with the band's lead singer and guitarist, Corey's, sister, Trina.

"Keep it down you losers," she yelled from the top of the stairs at her little brother and his band. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep so I don't look bad when I meet hunky Nick Mallory later." She clasped her hands together by her face and let the little hearts bubble up around her.

"You're gonna need more than a few hours of sleep to fix that," the lead bassist, Laney said. She glanced side-ways at Corey for his approval.

Corey laughed and fist bumped her. "Solid burn, Lanes," he said and returned his attention back to Trina.

"Whatever," she said frustrated and turning away to go back to her room. "Just keep it down or else."

The door slammed shut and she was gone.

Corey sighed and looked at his watch. "Why don't we take a break you guys," he said turning to face the three members of his band, his shoulders slightly shrugged in an apologetic way. He set down his guitar on it's stand and jumped off of the practice stage, heading for the computer.

Laney sat on the couch and watched as he opened Pandora in a window and let music play. The keyboardist and drummer twins, Kin and Kon walked out of the garage into the main house, probably heading for the kitchen to get some snacks.

Corey opened the Grojband website in another tap as he and Laney fell into a comfortable silence. Corey hadn't been so sure when the two groupies had said that they could make a website for the band, but once they had, he was rather glad to have it. It was easier to get gigs and for people to hear their music without coming to live performances.

He went to their e-mails hoping to see news about a gig around town that needed a band, but instead the only mail was from slimovits99 . Curious as to what it was, Corey opened it.

_Dear Grojband,_

_I am William Slimovits _(I'm not sure what his real first name is, so if I'm wrong, don't be hesitant to tell me)_, principal of Norrisville high school._

_We are going to be hosting the annual 9th Grade Christmas Dance and we have no one to play. We are offering you $150 for each member of the band to play at the dance._

_The dance will be held on Christmas Eve in the Norrisville High School gym, Norrisville, Illinois._

_I hope to hear a good response soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Slimovits_

Corey blinked at the screen. This wasn't just some rinky-dink gig that they usually got. Not only was it going to pay $600, but it was going to be out of the country, as well!

He vaguely heard the door open as Kin and Kon stepped back in before jumped out of his seat.

"Guys, I have the best news ever," he yelled and the other three jumped.

"Let me guess, a new gig," Laney said in her usual bored tone.

Corey shook his head. "Not just any gig. One that's out of the country and will pay $600!"

Kin and Kon shouted in joy and high-fived each other, but Laney was the only one to keep her head on. "What do you mean out of the country, Core," she asked.

"It's in the U.S," he explained. "It's in a town called Norrisville, Illinois. The principal of the high school there wants us to play at a dance or something."

"That's great, but how are we gonna get there," Laney questioned, jumping up from her seat. "A plane ticket round trip is almost $300 per person and we have to miss Christmas with our families," she stopped mid-sentence, "Your families anyways."

"Relax Lanes," Corey said walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her. "My parents are away on business and because of that Trina's gonna stay with Mina over Christmas."

Laney couldn't help her blush that spread across her cheeks and her heart speeding up when Corey did this. It was hard when the guy you liked had you stuck in the friend-zone and treated you like a guy on top of it all.

The band were now freshman in high-school and nothing had changed, except for a few thing with their bodies. All three of the guys had gotten a lot taller and Kon had lost some of his baby fat, but for Laney it was all the same. She stood at a whopping height of 4'6" and her chest had grown out a little, but it wasn't anything to be proud of in her eyes. She hadn't changed her hairstyle and her clothes were still the same. The only real thing that had changed was the fact that every month, Mother Nature reminded her that she wasn't a little kid anymore.

She sighed. "Okay, that takes care of one of the problems, but what about the money to get there," she asked looking up at Corey's smiling face.

"Actually," Kin spoke up, "I think Kon and I can take care of that." He smiled and him and his twin shared a side-ways smirk. "I've been able to sell some of my inventions and I've made quite a bit of money."

"And I've done a little drumming on the streets and it's brought in some cash, too," Kon said taking out his drumsticks and giving a quick demonstration in the air.

Corey and Laney clapped and Kon continued, "Plus our parents can come with us for supervision. They'll be totally cool with it."

"Sweet," Corey yelled. "Looks like we got a gig at Norrisville high school."

_**Norrisville**_

The crowd watched in awe as the ninja kicked the giant killer robot in the face, rebounded back and landed perfectly on his feet.

"_Now time for a little sword action to take this sucker down,"_ Randy thought as he pulled out his sword and ran at the robot.

"NINJA SLICE," he yelled and brought the sword down on top of the robots metal head. It split in two and as each half fell to the ground, so did the rest of it's body.

The crowd cheered and Randy threw down one of his infamous smoke-bombs. He quickly darted behind a building and took of the mask that contained all of his ninja powers. He slipped it into his pocket and came out from behind the building to meet up with Howard.

As he walked around looking for his best friend, he noticed Principal Slimovits hanging up a poster on the wall. Curious as to what it was, he walked over to read what it said.

**Anual 9th Grade Christmas Dance**

**Featuring the one and only Grojband for entertainment!**

**Formal dress required and you must be either and a freshman**

**or invited by a freshman to go.**

**Christmas Eve in the Gym at 7:00pm.**

Randy rubbed his chin as he thought, "_This could be interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and for the reviews I got. In this chapter I'm going to go a little bit into clothing, but bear in mind that Grojband has gotten older, so I'll try and stick with the gist of what they usually wear, but but I will mix it up a little bit. ENJOY!

I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

**Chapter 2**

Randy woke up to his alarm screaming 8:00. He reluctantly sat up, but new energy flowed through him as he remembered what day it was. It was the last day before Christmas break.

He jumped of his bed and landed on the floor in an ungraceful face-plant. He quickly got dressed while rubbing his face, hoping that would cause the pain to disappear. He brushed his teeth and ran his hand through his purple hair.

He grabbed a piece of toast and said good-bye to his mother as he walked out the door to find his best friend, Howard, waiting for him.

"You ready for the last day of the first semester, Cunningham," he asked while walking toward the school.

"You know it," Randy said shoving the last bit of his toast into his mouth. "This it totally gonna be BRUCE!"

They high-fived and kept walking. "So Cunningham," Howard said, "you got a date for the Christmas Dance?"

Randy did a double take looking at Howard with a quizzical face. He sighed and said, "Who am I supposed to ask? Flute girl?"

Howard chuckled and looked at his friend. "You can ask anybody, dude! If your type is flute girl, ask her," Howard said.

"Okay, ladies man, who are you going with," Randy asked him.

Howard smirked and said, "I don't have a date. I don't wanna disappoint all those girls so I figure it's best if I don't get tied down to one so I can have my choice of who to dance with at the dance."

Randy rolled his eyes at his friend's rambling. Howard did have a point, though. If he didn't have a date he could pick and choice from the girls there. He wouldn't have to worry about getting flowers or junk like that.

There was only one thing keeping him from being completely happy with that. Bash was sure to make fun of him for not having a date. He really didn't want to deal with more humiliation than was needed.

As they approached the school the first bell rung. "Let's hurry, dude," Howard said. "I really don't want to have detention today."

With that they ran to rest of the way to class.

_**At Norrisville Airport**_

Corey stepped of the plane with his friends and Mr. and Mrs. Kujira following them. Norrisville was a town a lot like Peaceville, but with the lack of a mall. Corey chuckled as he thought of how Trina would react to this fact.

"What's up, Core," Laney asked looking at her blue-haired friend.

"Nothing," he said wrapping his arm around her. "Just stoked about the gig. It's in a few days which gives us time to relax and checkout the town."

He looked down at her and noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks. He let go went to grab his bag. "_That was weird. I never noticed how cute Laney's face got when I did that,"_ he thought then shook his head.

"_What am I thinking? Lanes is my best friend and one of the guys..." _He thought about that statement for a moment. Laney wasn't a guy at all, she was actually a girl who kinda looked like a dude, but once you got up close and really looked at her, it was blatantly obvious she was a girl and a cute one at that.

Corey slapped the sides of his face. He couldn't think that. He had to stay focused on the gig. $600 was a lot of money and they were in the U.S! What else could he ask for.

They took a cab to the hotel and checked into their rooms. They had three rooms, Mr. and Mrs. Kujira in one, Kin and Kon in another, and Corey and Laney in the last one. No one really thought much of Corey and Laney sharing a room because they had had plenty of sleep-overs in the past. It was almost second nature to be sharing a room for them now.

They went up to their rooms with their luggage and unpacked. Corey was sitting on his bed staring out the window while Laney was in the bathroom. Corey couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the airport. He wondered if Laney always acted like that or was it just today.

His thoughts were cut off by the phone going off. He answered with a timid, "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Riffen," a woman's voice asked from the other end.

"Yes," Corey said.

The woman said, "There's a Mr. Slimovits requesting to speak to you."

There was a moment of silence as the phone was passed on. "Hello, Mr. Riffen," said a man's voice who he guessed as Mr. Slimovits.

"Hello sir, and my name is Corey," Corey said. He really didn't like hearing people call him Mr. Riffen. No one called rockstars Mr.!

"Well, Corey, I'm here to offer a tour of Norrisville High School, so you and your band can know your way around," Mr. Slimovits said.

Corey thought about it for a moment. It was true that they didn't know anything about the school, so it wasn't a bad idea to check it out before the dance.

"Sure. Let me talk to the rest of the gang and we'll meet you down in the lobby in an hour," he said as Laney walked out of the restroom with new make-up and new clothes.

"Meet up with who," she mouthed and he held up his finger to silence her as Mr. Slimovits spoke.

"Great, see you in an hour then," he said and the phone line went dead.

Corey hung up the phone and looked at Laney. "We're gonna meet up with Mr. Slimovits, the principal of Norrisville High and we're gonna get a tour of the school," he said answering her question.

She nodded and said, "Okay, I'll go talk to Kin and Kon while you tell Mr. and Mrs. K the plan."

Corey jumped off of the bed and walked out the door heading for their supervisors' room. Laney grabber her cell phone and put it in her pants pocket before heading to Kin and Kon's room.

She knocked on the door three times before Kon answered. "What's up, Laney," he asked.

"We're gonna take a tour of the school where our gig is gonna be. Are you guys in," she said and Kin was soon behind his brother poking his head over his shoulder.

"Sure, sounds good to me," said Kin and Kon nodded his head in agreement.

"Good," she said. "You got an hour to get ready to leave." With that she left the twins to get ready and she headed back to her room to get her things together.

Corey was sitting on the bed reading the TV Guide when she entered the room. She walked over to her suit case and pulled out a simple black messenger bag. She started throwing in things the thought she might need.

The silence was interrupted by Corey. "What did Kin and Kon say," he asked.

She stopped what she was doing to look at him for a moment. "They're cool with it," she said and returned to digging through her bag.

"Good," he said. "Mr. and Mrs. K said it was alright but they want us back by 4."

"Great," she said, this time not looking up from what she was doing.

Soon an hour passed and they where down in the lobby searching for Mr. Slimovits. After a few minutes of searching, a talk, slim, bald man walked up to them and introduced himself as Principal Slimovits.

They rode in his car all the way there, listening to the radio and him explaining how great the school was. Once they got to the school, they started the tour immediately. The principal showed them everything from the trophy case to the gym to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria Corey noticed something odd. There was a giant hole in the wall.

"Um... Mr. Slimovits, what is that from," he asked, pointing to the gaping hole.

The principal noticed where he was indicating and waved his hand in dismissal. "That's nothing," he insisted. "Just an incident we had a few days ago."

Corey nodded his head. That was kinda odd, but this wasn't Peaceville High School, so how was he to know what kind of crazy stuff that went on here. He turned his head to talk to Laney as he noticed several student coming in to eat lunch. That was when he saw the kid with purple hair.

_**In the Cafeteria with Randy and Howard**_

Randy stretched his arms above his head as he and Howard made their way to the cafeteria. They had had a test and there was only a few more hours until school was out.

He sighed as he walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray and started to make his way down the line for food. He still didn't have a date to the dance and he was running out of time.

He let the unknown slop fall onto his tray and he turned to look for an empty table when he saw Principal Slimovits talking to a group of teenagers around his age. They were all guys... except for one...

"Ow," Howard said as Randy elbowed him in the ribs. "What," he asked.

"Dude, do you see that girl over there," Randy asked covering his face with his hand to shield it from said girl.

"What gir-," Howard started to say, but cut off when he squinted his eyes for a closer look at the group of kids. "Oh, I see her. I thought she was a dude at first. What about her?"

"Oh nothing it's just that she's the cutest girl I've ever seen," Randy said as he paid for his food and walked over to the empty table with Howard.

"I don't know, man," Howard said looking at her. "I've never seen her around and she almost looks like the rockstar type."

Randy turned around in his seat and looked looked at the girl. True she was wearing red skinny jeans, a green and black striped tank-top, black high-heeled boots, and black fingerless gloves that came up the elbows. She was wearing black eye-shadow and skull earrings. She did look like a rocker, but to Randy, it was kinda hot.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Randy said.

Howard did a spit take, covering the table in chocolate milk. "What," he practically yelled. "You can't just go up and talk to a girl like that. She could strangle you or something," he finished in more of a whisper.

"Oh, come on, man," Randy said rolling his eyes. "It won't be that bad." And with that Randy stood up and started walking over to the strange girl.

As he walked he noticed the three guys with her. There was a tall, nerdy looking one, a huge guy with spiky hair, and one with blue hair. "_How strange_," he thought, but quickly shook his head. Who was he to judge other people's hair color. His was purple for Christ's sake.

As he thought he saw the blue-haired guy look his way. He reached the group and looked straight at the girl. She noticed him and looked up at his face. She was a lot shorter than he was, but that didn't deter him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said in a somewhat bored tone, but the hint of a smile was tugging at her lips.

"Grojband," Principal Slimovits said, "this is Randy Cunningham, one of Norrisville's more troublesome students."

Randy frowned at the principals remark. Way to make a first impression with a hot girl. Then he smiled and nudged the principal. "Oh, common, sir," he said. "I'm not that bad."

"You can almost never pass a class, you always disappear at the most inconvenient of times, and you always manage to cause trouble at any school event," the principal said listing the things he said on his fingers.

"Well, at least a didn't leak 'Baby Cowboy' to the entire student body," Randy said. He smirked as the principal's face grew red and he walked away. He turned to the four kids and said, "Like he said, my name is Randy."

"Nice to meet you Randy," the nerdy one and the big one said together.

"Hi," said the one with blue hair. "I'm Corey," he pointed to himself, "these are the twins, Kin and Kon," he gestured to the big one and the nerdy one, "and this is Laney," he finally said pointing to the girl. "We're Grojband, the band that's gonna be rockin' the Christmas Dance."

Randy nodded, but he only partially heard what what Corey said. He was staring at Laney and she was staring back at him. "So," he said. "Your name's Laney."

She nodded and blushed slightly as she let her eyes fall to the ground. "Yeah," she said.

"So Laney, what instrument do you play," he asked.

"I play bass," she said as she grabbed a lock of her short red hair and started twirling it around her finger.

"And Kon plays drums, Kin plays keyboard, and I play guitar and sing," said Corey in a slightly annoyed voice, but Randy didn't care.

"That's cool," Randy said still looking at Laney. "Listen, I can show you around town, show you the sites. What do ya say?"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile. A furious throat clearing sounded near-by and Laney snapped her head to look at Corey. "Oh, um, we'd like that," she corrected herself.

"Great," Randy said. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"Holiday Inn," she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a tablet from the hotel. She wrote a the number 334 on it and handed him the paper. "That's the my room number and the hotel's phone number is on there, too, in case you wanna call."

"Okay," Randy said walking back to his table where Howard sat watching. "I'll call to set up a time for site-seeing."

"_Awesome,_" he thought to himself. "_I just got a date with a cute girl in a band._"

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I'm a little late today, but I was pretty busy all day. This chapter is going to be all Grojband point of view so next chapter I'll make it from Randy's. R and R, please!

I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

**Chapter 3**

_**At the Hotel**_

Corey was in a horrible mood. After Andy or Sandy or whatever his name was left, Principal Slimovits came back with drinks from the drink machine and continued their tour. But all Corey could think about was the purple haired guy.

"_Who does he think he is," _he thought. "_Talking to Laney like that and acting like the twins and I weren't even there."_

He sat down on the hotel bed and sighed. Why was he so consumed with Laney and this guy flirting? He looked over at said girl. She was sitting on her bed surfing the internet on her laptop.

Corey could only guess that she was on facebook by the way her eyes reflected a blue and white screen. That was something he always thought kinda cute about Laney. Her eyes were so big and they always showed what she was thinking.

"What's up, Core," Laney asked. It was then that he snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was smiling.

"Nothing," he said quickly and turned his head to hide his red cheeks. "What are you doing," he asked, hoping he didn't seem suspicious.

"Just browsing facebook," she answered with a hint of suspicion. She looked back down at the screen and continued. She had secretly lied to Corey. She was really looking at Randy's facebook profile.

It had taken her a while to find it because there were thousands of other Randys out there, but when she finally remembered that his last name was Cunningham, thanks to Mr. Slimovits, all she had to do was look for the familiar purple hair.

She scanned his information with enthusiasm. It didn't say where he worked and his education, hometown, and where he lives were obvious. What really peaked her interest was his relationship status: single.

She internally leaped for joy. As much as she was in love with Corey, and had been for the past several years, there was something about Randy. Maybe it was the way he saw her as a girl without her have to say she was or maybee how cute he was, but whatever it was got Laney interested.

"What are you doing looking at Randy's profile, Laney," the loud booming voice of Kon said by her shoulder. She must have jumped three feet in the air when he said that.

Laney quickly glanced at Corey who's face pulled off the "what is that smell" look. Laney couldn't put her finger on it, but Corey had been in a foul mood since meeting Randy. He didn't seem to like him very much.

"Nothing," she sputtered. "Just checking out more about him so we aren't meeting up with a psycho or something." She laughed nervously hoping they would fall for it.

Kon shrugged his shoulders and Kin, who stood close behind him, did the same. Corey on the other hand, didn't drop his disgusted face and flopped down on his bed on his back.

"So what are you guys doing here," she asked.

Kin sat down next to her and said, "We came to ask where you guys wanted to go eat dinner and see if you wanted to play some video-games until we leave."

Corey jumped off of his bed with a smile on his face. Laney was glad to see he seemed to acting more like himself again. "It doesn't matter where we eat, but we really need to start practicing rather than playing video-games," he said as he walked over to his guitar case and opened it. "Laney grab your bass. Kin Kon, you guys go back to your room and set up the drums and keyboard. We'll be there in a minute," Corey instructed.

Kin and Kon soluted and left the room. Laney went to her bass case and pulled out the electric blue bass. As she picked it up she nervously glanced at the phone. What if Randy called while they were practicing? She bit her lip thinking.

Corey saw Laney biting her lip, staring at the phone and said, "Everything okay, Lanes?"

"Yeah, just-," she said but was cut off by said phone ringing. Laney pounced over the bed to the bedside table. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Corey stared at her as she stood there silently waiting for the other person to finish speaking. Laney's face lit up like a Christmas Tree as she said, "Yeah, it's me."

Corey rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Laney was always about the band and now here she was, talking to some guy rather than in the twin's room practicing.

As much as he wanted to leave and just let her talk, something inside him made him stay. He stood at the door and listened.

"Sounds great," she said writing something down on a piece of paper. "Okay, I'll see ya then. Bye-bye." She then hung up the phone.

Corey opened the door for both Laney and him as she grabbed her bass and left the room. He followed her and they went into the twin's room. It was exactly the same as their's except for the Kin and Kon standing in the middle of the room with a set of drums and a keyboard.

"Alright," said Corey, slamming the door shut. "First order of business, we need songs."

"Which lyricless songs would you like to choice from, Core," Laney asked rolling her eyes. It was always the same old routine.

"All of them," Corey said. All three of the other band members gave him quizzical looks. "Listen all we gotta do is write up some lyrics for all our songs and I can just memorize them."

He said it as if it was the simplest thing on Earth. "Corey, that's one of our biggest problems. You can never remember the lyrics," Kin said.

"Yeah, we've always taken them from Trina, but even then you could never remember them after we played them once," Kon said.

Corey's face dropped into a frown and he started to look rather dejected. "Well," Laney cut in, "maybe if Corey wrote the lyrics himself he could remember them." Corey looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "And," she continued, "that's a really tall order to write more than a dozen song's worth of lyrics in a few days. Why don't we look at some popular, already produced songs, too."

"That sounds like a much better idea," Kin said looking at his twin, who nodded.

"Okay," said Corey. "Let's look up some popular songs that we could play."

Kin brought out his laptop, which he carried with him everywhere, and opened up a tab for Youtube. He began searching the most popular videos when he saw one that really stuck out to him. "Norrisville's Ninja at Work!"

"Hey, guys," he said getting everyone's attention. "Come look at this video."

Everyone gathered around Kin and he clicked on it. "Norrisville? But that's where we are," Kon said reading the title at the top.

"Ninja," Laney asked. "Is that some kind of superhero?"

"Shhhh," Corey said. "It's starting."

The band watched a video taken from a cell phone of a mysterious masked, black and red figure beat up a giant robot. There were a few times when it seemed that the Robot was going to win, but every single time, the Ninja would pull out a new weapon. After a ten minute battle, the robot fell to the ground defeaten.

The video stopped after that and the band looked at each other. "I had no idea that this town had it's own superhero," Kin said.

"Yeah, that's really cool," said Corey. "The Ninja is the only hero that I've ever heard of in the real world."

"Maybe we'll get to see him," Laney said waving her hand in dismissal. "Hurry up and look up the songs so we can practice."

Corey didn't know what came over him, but before his ears even heard what he was saying he said, "What, can't miss your date with Andy?" Everyone looked at him for a moment. His brain finally registered what he had said, but it was too late.

"Excuse me," Laney questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

He knew it was already out there, so might as well go with it. "You heard me," he said. "You just wanna finish practice so you can go meet up with that purple haired guy."

Laney scoffed. "Number one: his name is Randy not Andy, number two: he's not my boyfriend, and number three: why do you care," she said listing her statements on her fingers.

"I just think you should be more focused on the band and the gig than getting all googly eyed over this guy," Corey said.

Laney was just ready to burst. One more push and she would be sent over the edge. "I care about the band and the gig, plenty, but I just find it nice that some guy has actually noticed I'm a girl and NOT a guy," she said getting up in Corey's face.

"What girl," he said with a smirk. "All I see are four guys in a band that are going to practice. Face it Lanes, if it weren't for me and this band you wouldn't even have met Randy. You need us more than we need you."

That was it. Laney felt her heart break and catch on fire all at the same time. She couldn't say anything. She looked at Corey then at the twins and grabbed her bass. She walked out the door and didn't look back.

Once the door was shut, Corey face-palmed. How could he have done something so STUPID! He hadn't meant what he said at all, but now there was no way to take it back and Laney was pissed at him for who knows how long.

"Corey," Kin said. Corey opened his eyes to look at his friend without removing his hand. "That was low, man."

Corey sighed. "I know, but I was just so"- he couldn't find the word to describe how he felt- "grrrr and now I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Then, why don't you just go after her," Kon said.

Corey looked at his large friend. "That's not a bad idea," he said rubbing his chin, "but what if she's already met up with that Randy guy and their on a date?"

"Easy," said Kin. "Just follow them and wait until the right time to reveal yourself and apologize."

Corey nodded. "That's great. I'll see guys later," he yelled as he ran out the door. He smiled to himself as he ran out the hotel and down the street. Maybe he could still save his friendship with Laney after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy ya'll guys are enjoying the story! Like I said, the last chapter was all from Grojband point of view and I promised this one would be all from Randy's. Sorry, it's a little bit shorter than usual, but worth reading. ;P

Read and Review, please!

I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

**Chapter 4**

_**At the Park**_

Randy was sitting on a bench at the park, watching some kids play in the sand box. After his phone call with Laney, he had given her his cell number and she had given him her's. Randy had been at his house deciding what to do tomorrow on his date with Laney when he had received a text from her, asking to meet her at the park.

So, here he was, waiting for her to show up. He took out his phone and looked at the time. Just as he placed his phone back in his pocket he heard a choked, "Randy." He looked up to see Laney, sobbing with red-puffy eyes and holding a guitar.

"What the juice," he said standing up. "What happened to you?" Laney didn't say anything. She let out a sob and fell into his chest. Randy didn't know how to deal with a girl crying, so he did what he thought was right. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"He's such an idiot," she said through her tears.

"Who," he asked. Even though he knew the question wouldn't help her out, his curiosity had peeked. What kinda guy would make her this distraught?

"Corey," she choked out and cried even harder.

He tried to take the guitar out of her hand, but it was like she was holding onto it for dear life, so he let her hold and led her to the bench to sit down.

"What did he do," he asked. In all honesty, Randy didn't even remember which one of the guys with her was Corey, but he thought it best not to mention that right now.

She sniffed and stopped sobbing long enough to tell her story. "He got mad at me for setting up a date with you. He said that I thought you were more important than the band and then... and then...," she paused and looked up at Randy's face. "He called me a boy." She started sobbing again.

Randy was slightly confused by this, but he just let it slide. He knew that she wasn't the girliest girl and even Howard had thought she was a guy at first and sure, it was messed up to call a girl a boy, but why would that bother her SO MUCH?

Randy shook his head and stood up. "You know what," he said and she looked up at him. "Forget Corey. You're with me now and we're gonna go get some ice cream and have some fun." She smiled up at him. It was a weak smile, but a smile nontheless.

"That sounds really nice," said Laney standing up with her guitar. She grabbed Randy's hand and they walked together down the street toward all the shops.

"Why do you have that guitar with you," he asked after a few moments of silence.

She looked down at her hand and giggled. "I didn't even know I had it with me," she admits. "I was at band practice when Corey and I fought. I guess I just took it with me without even realizing it. And it's a bass by the way."

Randy smiled. Laney really was something else. They found the ice cream shop and both ordered. Randy paid and they sat down at a table next to the window. It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining and there were a few clouds in the sky that would cover the sun and provide shade for the town every once and a while.

Laney and Randy laughed and joked about everything. They would talk about people walking by the window, TV shows, movies, music. Even after they finished their ice cream they sat there for about an hour talking. They would have stayed if it weren't for the manager asking them to leave.

After that they went to the game store and looked at video-games. "Cool," Laney said as she looked at the newest Grave Punchers in a display case. "I love this game," she said.

Randy felt his heart skip a beat. Not only was she cute, but she was also into Grave Punchers! "I know right," he said. "I hear there's a glitch in the game that lets you shoot lasers out of your hands if you type in the right code."

Laney pressed her face against the glass. "Sweet," she said. As much as Randy wanted to purchase the game for both him and her, he just didn't have enough money. Laney had apologized over and over for not having any money with her. Apparently, she had left the hotel in such a rush that she hadn't thought about taking anything with her other than her bass.

Randy and Laney were walking down the street holding hands. Neither of them knew where they were going, but they both felt like it was comfortable just to be together.

As they walked, all of a sudden Laney stopped. Randy looked at her and could see a look of horror on her face as she stared down the street. Randy turned his head and saw what she was staring at. There was an enormous, green monster knocking people over and rampaging towards them.

"_No_," Randy thought. "_Why does this have to happen nooooowww_." He sighed and took Laney into the nearest building, which happened to be a shoe store.

"Wait here," he said as he started heading for the back door. He was stopped by a tug at his jacket sleeve. He looked down to see Laney grabbing onto his jacket, keeping him from going any farther.

"Where are you going," she asked nervously.

He grabbed her hand and he bent over so he was eye-level with her. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," he said, but she still looked uneasy. "You'll be safe in here," he reassured her. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He let go of her hand and ran toward the bathroom. He knew this place and he knew that the back exit was right next to the restroom, so it was easy to make it look like he just went to the bathroom.

Outside in the alley, he took out his ninja mask and put it on. The familiar black and red strips of fabric surrounded his body until his ninja suit was complete.

He jumped out from the behind the building and ran toward the monster. Randy already knew it was a student who had gotten stanked and judging from the blue band suit and triangle it carried, he could already tell it was Bucky.

Randy took out his sword and jumped toward Bucky. He had plenty of practice, because Bucky had the horrible luck of getting stanked almost every other day.

Randy brought the sword down on the triangle, splitting it in two. A green gas lifted from the monster an poor old Bucky stood in it's place looking scared and confused.

"Smoke bomb," Randy yelled and threw a smoke-bomb down. He knew he should shat and comfort Bucky, but he didn't have time. Laney was back at the shoe store waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

He ducked behind the shoe store and let out a sigh. He removed his mask and the ninja suit contracted back into it. He was just about to head inside when he heard someone clear his throat.

He turned around and saw a boy with blue hair and an orange beanie staring at him. It was then that Randy recognized him. "_That's Corey,_" he thought in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I already put up chapter 4 earlier today, but I just have too many creative juices flowing to just stop.

I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

**Chapter 5**

_**Behind the Shoe Store**_

Corey couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had followed Laney and as he had suspected, she had met up with Randy and they had went on a date. He had been watching from a distance and was waiting for the right time to come out and say sorry, but he just couldn't find it.

He had seen Randy and Laney go into a shoe store and he was about to follow them when he noticed the green monster heading down the street. He was about to go into the same shoe store when he saw the ACTUAL NINJA heading toward the monster.

Not wanting to miss the action he had jumped behind the store, instead, and watched the ninja take down the monster which ended up just being a kid. Corey was about to leave when, low and behold, the ninja jumped into the same alley he was in.

Corey watched as the ninja removed his mask and when all the fabric that was the ninja suit retracted into the mask, there stood Randy Cunningham.

Not knowing what to do Corey just stared. How could he know what to do? He had just discovered that the guy Laney was on a date with was a superhero!

Just as Randy was about to leave, Corey acted on a whim and cleared his throat to get his attention. Randy turned to face him and his eyes grew the size of saucers and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

"You're the ninja," Corey said softly. He was really more saying it to himself, but Randy had heard him.

"Pfft," Randy spat. "Whaaaat? I'm not the ninja! What you just saw was a... a... magic trick," he tried to explain away.

Corey walked up to Randy and poked him in the chest. "Dude, I saw you," he accused. "You're the ninja and I know it."

Randy sighed. Corey could almost see the cogs in his head turning as he tried to figure out what to do. "Alright," he finally said holding his arms up in defeat. "I'm the-"

"Randy," Laney said as she opened the door into the back ally. First, she saw Randy, then she looked at Corey. Her face immediately went from curious to down right pissed.

"What are you doing here," she said, letting the door close as she stepped into the small ally.

Corey had always been bad with stressful situations. He had a horrible habbit of doing something stupid when he got into the situations. So, it was no surprise when he did something that insanely stupid.

In the heat of the moment Randy hadn't put away his mask and it was still in his hand. Corey looked at Laney, looked at Randy, then looked straight at the mask.

Laney, being vigilant, caught this movement and that was when she saw the mask, too. Randy was still looking at Corey so he didn't see when Laney came up behind him and took the mask right out of his hand.

Randy tried to snatch it away from her, but he was too late. She held the mask up and her eyes widened in shock.

"This is the ninja's mask...," she trailed off. "_Why would Randy have the ninja's mask... unless..._," her eyes got even wider and she looked straight at Randy.

Randy looked back and forth from Laney to Corey, then back to Laney. He was caught and there was only one way out of this.

"I'm the ninja," he said timidly.

Laney's hands went to cover her mouth and Corey fist pumped and screamed, "I knew it!"

"Why didn't you tell me," Laney asked. "We talked about everything today and you still didn't tell me."

Randy watched as her face turned red in frustration. He knew he had to say something quick or else Laney would be mad at him, too.

"I'm sorry Laney," he said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. No one was supposed to know about it."

Randy looked down at his feet in shame. It was a poor excuse and he knew it. He looked up when he felt her hands grab his.

"I'm not mad, Randy," she said. "I can't blame you for not telling me. Besides it's not like I brought up the conversation today anyway." She smiled and squeezed his hands in reassurance.

Randy smiled and looked at up at her face. "Thanks Laney," he said. "Well, it's getting pretty late, so why don't you go back to your hotel and I'll stop by tomorrow so we can continue."

"Okay," Laney said. They walked back inside the store and Laney grabbed her bass before leaving. Just before they parted ways Laney stood on her tip-toes and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

Corey was livid. Laney had just kissed another guy in front of him. He really didn't know why, but it sure ticked him off. Luckily, he was able to calm himself down before he made Laney even more angry with him.

As the two walked back to the hotel, Laney gave him the cold shoulder and Corey was reminded just why he had come to find her in the first place.

"Lanes," he said, but she ignored him. He decided to go on anyway. "I'm really sorry about what I said at practice." She turned her head toward him just enough so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't mean what I said," he continued. "I don't know why, but when I think of you hanging out with Randy, I get really mad and you know me, Lanes, I can't keep my mouth shut if I tried."

He smiled softly at her and she turned her head more. "And," she said egging him on.

"Oh," he said thinking. "You're not a boy and I know that. You're a very pretty girl."

"And?"

He rubbed his chin thinking. "And I'll never do or say anything like that again."

She stopped and looked straight into his eyes. "You know, the only reason I'm so interested in Randy is because of you," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"What," he asked. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her.

She heaved a sigh and responded, "Nothing." He looked down at his feet sadly. "I forgive you," she said and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow," he whined, rubbing his arm, but the smile tugging at his lips gave away that he wasn't upset with her.

They continued walking in a happy silence all the way to the hotel. It was dark when they got back and Kin and Kon where waiting in the lobby for them.

The twin brothers were beyond happy to see that they were friends again and they offered for to play video-games with them, but Corey and Laney declined.

On the way up to the room Kon asked, "Did anything interesting happen when you guys were out?"

Corey and Laney exchanged looks. How could they tell the twins that they had found out that Randy was really the ninja?

"Nothing," they said together. Kin and Kon looked at each other, but just shrugged their shoulders not really caring.

The four said their good-byes and went to their respective rooms for the night. Laney and Corey took turns in the shower and got ready for bed. As they laid down to sleep Laney said, "Hey, Core."

"Yeah, Lanes," he responded.

"If you ever do anything like that to me again, I'm going to kick your ass," she said and rolled over to face the other way.

He smirked and turned off the lights. "Whatever you say, Lanes."

Happy 4th of July weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated the last few days but I've been wrapped up doing a lot of stuff and even though I wish I could say I was going to get back to updating every day, I can't. I'm going off to camp for a week and the next time I'll be able to update is late Sunday night or Monday. Sorry, everyone.

I've been reading everyone's reviews (thanks for those, by the way) and I assure you Matt that I have a plan for the band getting their lyrics. All in due time, my friend, all in good time.

I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.

**Chapter 6**

Randy placed his hands behind his head as he walked through the streets of Norrisville with the members of Grojband and Howard. Originally, it was only going to be him and Laney, but everything had been worked out with Corey, so she decided it would be more fun if everyone came.

Since Laney had invited her friends, Randy thought it safe to invite Howard to come with them. It was only fair, right?

"Hey, Cunningham!" His thoughts were interrupted by Howard's voice yelling from a store window. "Check these out!"

Randy walked over to the window to see two pairs of mechanical gloves. They had buttons and knobs everywhere and Randy could only guess that they were a new type of game controller. He looked up and read the sign: McFist Controller Gloves.

"Carful, Howard," he said giving his friend a sideways glance. "You remember what happened last time McFist tried to franchise a video-game," he said shuddering at the memory.

"I know," Howard said pressing his face against the glass. "If my best bro weren't the ninja and if we hadn't had the whole jackhammer incident, I would totally get those."

Randy rolled his eyes and looked back at the Grojbandians. He had gotten to know them all decently within the last few hours and was happy that he could at least remember their names.

He watched as the twin brothers Kin and Kon ran toward a fireworks shop yelling something about their future selfs possibly being there. He saw Corey screaming after them and Laney looking like she would much rather be anywhere but there. They were certainly an interesting group of people.

Randy left Howard drooling over the McFist gloves and walked over to Laney, who smiled upon seeing him approach.

"What goes on," she asked him.

He shrugged and replied, "Not much." An awkward silence followed as the two stood there.

They both jumped when they heard a yell from the owner of the fireworks shop followed by Kin and Kon scrambling out of the store with sizzling hair.

"What did you guys do now," Laney yelled as she took off toward the smoking siblings. Randy couldn't help, but smile at the amusing sight.

He turned away from the scene only to find the blue haired Corey right in his face.

"Gwaaaa," Randy screamed and jumped back away from the boy. "What are you doing," he asked grabbing his chest in fear.

"Relax, dude," Corey said putting his hands in his pocket and turning his head to look to the right to avoid eye-contact. "I just wanna talk to you."

Randy relaxed his muscles and straightened up. "What do you want to talk about," he asked.

"I wanna talk about you and Laney," he said turning his head back around to look Randy in the eyes. He had a strange intensity in his eyes that he had only ever seen during ninja battles.

He took Randy's moment of silence as a sign to continue. "I know you like Laney and I think she's got a thing for you, too." Randy felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest at that moment. "I just wanna let you know that Laney is really special to me," he paused and looked down at his shoes, "so if you hurt her," he took a moment to look back up at Randy, "I'll hurt you."

"Listen, Corey," Randy said, "I have no intention of hurting her. She's an amazing girl and I wouldn't do anything to make her upset her."

Corey gave him a quick look over from head to toe, then he smiled. Corey then stuck out his hand for Randy to shake. Randy took it and they shook. "You're not so bad Cunningham," Corey said after releasing him.

Randy stuck his hands in his pocket and let the grin form on his face. "Likewise, Riffen," he said.

"So, what are we gonna do next," Corey said looking over at the twins and Laney as they were still being yelled at by the owner of the fireworks shop.

Randy felt the light-bulb form over his head as he got an idea. "Do you like video-games," he asked looking over at Corey.

Corey looked at Randy with wide shimmering eyes. "DO I," he practically yelled.

"I know a great arcade place called Greg's Gamehole where we can play video-games all day," Randy said, nudging Corey's shoulder for extra effect.

"Then what are we waiting for," Corey said running down the street.

"It's the other way," Randy yelled watching as the blue haired boy stopped, did a complete 180, and ran right past Randy.

Randy chuckled before chasing after the boy. "_How could this go wrong…"_

_**At McFist Headquarters**_

Viceroy jumped as he heard his boss' metal fist come down on a piece of machinery behind him. He knew exactly why his boss was in such a horrible mood. Their last robot that was sent after the ninja had ended up being destroyed by said masked vigilanty.

"We need a new plan to destroy the ninja," McFist said as he started pacing back and forth across the lab. "Viceroy," he yelled, demanding an idea from his lead scientist.

Viceroy stood up from his chair and placed a finger to his chin. "Hasn't Bash said something about there being a dance on Christmas Eve," he said in his usual bored, yet flamboyant voice.

"Yes, he was upset because only freshman can go and he's a junior," McFist said almost shuddering at the memory of his step-son's rage. "He wanted to go because there was going to be a famous internet band playing at the dance."

"Exactly," Viceroy said, waiting for McFist to catch on.

The zillionaire paced some more around the lab until it finally hit him. "That's it," he said excitedly. "We'll kidnap the band and keep them ransom: the ninja for the band." He chuckled evilly. "There's no way the ninja can stand by while innocent people are in danger. He'll be forced to give himself up to us."

Viceroy sat back down and grabbed a pencil, already beginning to draw up a design for the robot that would capture the band. He knew it would have to be bigger than all the other robots he had created and it had to be much sturdier than the other ones, as well.

He had his work cut out for him.

Thanks for putting up with my busy schedule and I promise if I get the chance I'll update as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally back from camp, but sadly I leave for ANOTHER road trip on Friday. Busy, busy, busy. I'm gonna try and write as much as possible to make it up to guys and I appologize for my horrible schedule.

P.S. I'm gonna have some songs in here, but I don't really like it when fictions say that a song that's already been published is something the character came up with so any and all songs you see lyrics for are all of my own creation. However, I will list some REAL songs because I already said that's what the band was going to play.

You already know I don't anything.

**Chapter 7**

_**One day before the dance**_

Laney was laying back on the hotel bed flipping through the TV channels. It had been five days since their outing with Randy and Howard and Laney was happy to see that Corey was becoming fast friends with the two boys.

She was was glad to see Corey happy, but she also couldn't help a twinge of jealousy because it like she didn't even exist when Randy and Corey hung out. She felt lonely and forgotten.

She sighed and turned off the TV, deciding there wasn't anything on worth watching and instead took out her electric blue bass and started tuning it.

She smiled when she remembered how she had gotten the bass. It had been several years ago, when Corey, her, and the twins had first formed the band. She was so happy to have friends she could play music with and was almost as happy when her parents had given her an old red bass they had found at the flea market.

She loved that red bass and she never let it out of her sight, until one day the band had just finished practicing and they went to go get some ice cream. Corey had convinced her to leave her bass in the garage and so she left it behind.

When they came back the bass was gone. They looked everywhere and they finally found it... in pieces outside in the backyard. Trina had laughed as Laney fell to her knees in tears.

Without her bass she couldn't make music and her parents wouldn't get her a new one. She didn't have any money to buy one either, so she was going to do the only thing she could think of. Quit the band.

She had gone to Corey's house the next day to tell him the horrible news, but before she could say a word, he surprised her by pulling out a brand new bass. Electric blue, the same color as his hair.

He had been so mad at Trina for ruining Laney's bass that he had went to his parents and ratted her out. Trina had been grounded and Corey's parents had given him the money to replace it along with the extra money to purchase a brand new guitar of his own.

He had picked the color blue for her and red for him because he said those were the colors of their hair and it was something like a symbol of their friendship.

She giggled. It was just like Corey to do something like that for their friendship. It was that moment that Laney had truly fallen in love with him and it was every day after that that he repeatedly reminded her that she was nothing more than a friend to him.

She finished tuning the bass and started strumming some notes, playing her own rhythm and sand some words trying to come up with lyrics.

"Should I feel like I'm dying on the inside every time you see through me. Why do feel I feel like the ocean's tide, heading back out to sea," she sang and wrote down on a piece of paper. She knew Corey was never going to come up with any good lyrics and the twins were to busy doing... well, just being themselves, so she decided she would write some lyrics and give them to Corey to learn. That is if he ever took the time away from Howard and Randy to do it.

She looked over at the clock once she had written the first verse and chorus. It had been quite a few hours since Corey had left and he was due back any moment. She wanted to show him what she had written so far.

She jumped out of her seat when she heard a knock on the door. She rushed to it and opened it expecting to find her blue haired friend, but was surprised to find her purple haired one, Randy.

"Hey, Laney," he said giving her a small wave.

"Hi, Randy," she said and stepped aside to let him into the room. She could see his jittery movement and the gleam on his skin that told her he was sweating slightly. He was nervous about something, but about what, she didn't know. "Where's Corey," she asked innocently.

Randy took a seat on the bed and said, "He stopped off at the hotel's store to get some snacks." He glanced up at Laney then looked at the floor.

"Randy," she said putting her hand on his shoulder, "what's the matter. You look like you've seen a ghost." She was joking and she half expected him to laugh, smile at least.

"Not quite," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Laney," he said taking a chance to look up at her. "I wanna ask you something."

She sat down next to him and gave him her sweetest smile. "You can ask me anything, Randy," she said.

He seemed to relax after hearing her words and seeing her face. He sat up and took a deep breathe looking straight into her green eyes. "Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me," he said tucking his chin into his chest as he quickly said the question.

Laney stared at Randy in shock. She knew that Randy was a sweet guy and she knew that he actually saw her as a girl, but she hadn't expected him to be as brave and... into her to ask her to be his date to the dance.

Randy's face went from expecting to disappointed, obviously taking her silence for a rejection. Laney knew she had to act quickly. "Of course," she said as fast as she could. It was she could think of to keep her friend from becoming horribly dejected.

His head snapped back up. "Seriously," he said, his face once again hopeful.

Laney let the smile creep onto her face. She liked Randy and when she had been upset, he was the first one she had gone to causing him a lot of trouble. Going to the dance was the least she could do to repay him.

"Yes, I will go to the dance with you," she said.

Randy jumped in the air and fist pumped yelling, "Totally BRUCE." She could only guess that "bruce" was a good thing and just went with it.

"You do know that I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you because Grojband is going to be playing most of the time," she reminded him and his little party ended.

He turned around to face her, blushing. "I know," he said, "but it's gonna be both the band and a DJ so when the DJ's playing we can hang out and I'll take something over nothing."

"That's so sweet," she said and stood up from the bed, got on her tip toes, pulled Randy down to her height, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face flared up red and she turned a rosy pink, as well.

"I'll be over to pick you up at 7 the night of the dance, we can go get some dinner and then head to the gym in time for you to play your first set," Randy said while walking out of the room.

She followed him and stopped right outside the room's door. "Alright, I'll see you then," she said and watched him walk down the hall toward the elevator. She watched as Corey stepped out of the elevator exchanged greetings with Randy and they traded places.

She waved at Corey as he approached and he smiled, unable to wave due to the large amount of snacks and sodas he was carrying.

"What's up, Lanes," he asked then added, "what was Randy doing up here."

"Nothing really," she said as she led the way back into the room and she resumed her spot on the bed. "Just talking about the dance."

_**In McFists lab, same day**_

Viceroy tightened a bolt on the head of the robot McFist was going to use to capture the band that was playing at the dance. It was only three days until this dance, not giving him a lot of time to finish.

He had done some research on "Grojband" and he had listened to some of their music on their website. They weren't bad, but he still had a job to do so he could become too much of a fan or else his personal feeling might get in the way of work.

He looked down at the table and below him where his blueprints were spread out. He was nearly complete with the robot. All that was left to be done was attach the cage in the torso area and program it to identify the members of the band and board the McFist flying saucer once the band was in captivity.

"I better get paid a bonus for the amount of effort I'm putting into crashing a freshman dance," he grumbled continuing to tighten the bolt in arms reach.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the last chapter being kinda like a filler, but trust me, it's getting better. Also, I've been into the old Nick cartoon El Tigre so I think after I finish this I'll do an El Tigre/ Grojband or Randy Cunningham crossover with a Manny/Frida pairing. I also might have lied about the songs I'm going to add that I came up with. I wrote one, but I can't seem to find a place to put it, so you might see it, you might not.

P.S. Dear Matt, thank you for pointing out to me that I have the wrong color for Bucky's stanked monster form. I haven't seen Bucky get stanked for quite some time, so I wasn't quite sure. Also, great idea about the whole school getting stanked, but I think I'll let you have it to write your own story with, cause I've got an idea for where this is headed, but thank you anyways!

I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham.

**Chapter 8**

_**At the gym, dance time~**_

Randy sat at a table listening as Grojband played Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. He was happy that Laney had come with him and they had gotten to hang out over dinner, but now that she was on stage playing, he was just plain bored.

He looked over at Howard, who was successfully flirting with Debbie Kang. She was blushing and giggling about something he had just said.

"_Great,"_ he thought. "_Howard didn't even come with a date and he's having more fun than I am."_ Randy slammed his head against the table and listened as the band started the next song. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly and looked up to see Theresa Fowler standing over him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay, Randy," she said, her voice laced with concern.

Randy smiled up at her and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "just getting a little bored with my date on stage the whole time."

Theresa's eyes widened with shock. "I didn't know you came with the girl with red hair," she said looking up at Laney, then back to Randy.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. It hadn't really occurred to him how special his situation was; coming to the dance with an almost rockstar.

"I guess it would get kinda boring, huh," she said with her usual smile and optimistic attitude.

Randy nodded then said, "How about you? Where's your date?"

Theresa suddenly found her shoes very interesting as she said, "I didn't come with anybody. Nobody asked me."

Randy mentally facepalmed himself. How could he have said something so insensitive?! That was when Randy got a good look at Theresa. She looked very… pretty tonight. She was wearing a red, sleeveless cocktail dress that ruffled out at the bottom and a black line of ribbon that went around her waist. A small star-shaped broach was pinned to the black ribbon a little to the left. She had on black high-heeled shoes and her hair was up in its usual style, but a black bow was tied around the ponytail.

"It's hard to believe that no one asked you," Randy said mostly to himself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Theresa.

"Thanks," she said smiling back up at him.

Randy and Theresa sat at that table and talked about random, little things. Randy was actually starting to have fun, until it was ruined by an ear-piercing scream, followed by the sound of the crashing debris from part of the ceiling coming down as a McFist robot plowed it's way into the gym.

Randy didn't think, he simply acted on his instincts. He jumped up from the table and ran to the boy's restroom, digging in his pocket for the ninja mask as he ran. Once in the bathroom, he pulled the ninja mask on and let the strands of black and red fabric cover his body before bursting back out into the gymnasium.

He watched at the robot scanned the gym, almost as if looking for something. He watched at the robots head stopped moving, looking straight at the stage where Grojband stood staring in shock. The arm of the robot started reaching for the four frightened teens.

Randy's eyes widened with worry and shock. "_Or someone_," he thought grimly. "_More like four someones._" Randy took out his ninja sword and prepared for battle. "_But why would McFist want to go after Grojband? It doesn't make any sense._"

Randy jumped onto the robots outstretched arm and brought the sword down, cutting part of the arm. The giant metal monster twitched and glitched due to the wires in the arm being severed from the sorce of power. He sprinted down the arm landing right in front of the band.

"Listen," he said directing their attention to him, "you four have to get out of here. The robot's after you for some reason, so you have either leave or hide."

Kin and Kon waisted no time, rushing to the stands and hiding underneath them. Corey and Laney hesitated, giving Randy an apprehensive look.

"I'll be fine," Randy said, trying to reasure his friends. Before they even had time to argue the robot arm reached down once again aiming for the two friends. They ran off, in different directions Laney heading for the girl's bathroom and Corey ducked under a snack table that had managed to stay undamaged.

Randy turned his full attention to the robot, ready to tear it apart like every other one he fought, but he was unprepared to see that the robot's severed wires where now attached again, giving the robot control of it's arm once again.

He threw himself at the metal contraption slicing and slashing, but everytime he hit it and cut, the wires would come back together and fix itself. It didn't even seem to notice that the ninja was even there at all. In fact, it was heading somewhere.

Randy turned around to see that the robot was heading straight for the girl's restroom, where Laney had just went to hide moments before.

Cold fear gripped Randy's heart as he realized that Laney was the last one to hide, so she was the one the robot had set it's sight on. It was going after Laney and it wasn't stopping.

_**In the girl's restroom**_

Laney ran through the bathroom door, closing it behind her as quickly as possible. She looked around and realized that running into the bathroom was not the smartest idea. There was nowhere to hide except in the stalls.

She took a deep breathe and went to the first stall. She opened it, but stopped at a scream was released from a girl a red cocktail dress that was already in there. She was crouched on top of the toilet bowl with her arms over her head in fear.

"Relax," Laney said quickly entering the stall and locking it behind her. "I'm just here to hide." She stood up on the toilet seat with the girl and tried to give her a reassuring smile even though she was shaking with fear.

The girl nodded and looked Laney up and down. "Hey," she said after a moment. "You're the girl from the band that came here with Randy."

Laney nodded, but quickly stopped after hearing a rather large "BOOM" from outside the room. She listened closely for anymore sounds of battle, but it was silent. It was like that for a few moments and the only sound that was heard was the two girls' breathing.

Laney let out a sigh of relief, but quickly sucked it back in when the wall came crashing down, the robot and the ninja behind the wreckage.

Laney tried to make herself seem smaller inside the stall, but it didn't work. The door to the stall was ripped off it's hinges by the robot who was looking straight at her. It's large hand reached out for her and she looked over to her left to see the ninja trapped under a large piece of wall that had fallen on him.

Randy was struggling to free himself from his temporary prison. Laney couldn't do anything. She was frozen with fear of the impending doom that was soon to befall her.

"Look out," she heard the girl next to her shout and she flung herself toward Laney, probably in an attempt to push her out of the way, but that plan went horribly wrong. Instead of getting Laney out of way, all it did was drag her into it.

They both let out a scream as the robot lifted them into the air. Laney looked around frantically, trying to find a way to get out of it's grip. But before she could find anything, she felt her body leave the robots grasp and landing inside a large metal cage located in the robot's torso.

The girl next her let out an "oof" as she landed with her. Once they both regained their senses, they rushed to the bars of the cage and started sceaming.

The robot turned and started to head back toward the hole it had made in the ceiling, tossing the girls back and forth in their jail. Once it was at the entrance it had made, Laney could see what looked like a flying saucer floating about the school.

The robot reached up it's arm and it's hand acted as a grappling hook, shooting out of the arm and up until it hit the space-craft. Once the hand was hooked, it started to real up the rest of the body.

The girl next to Laney screamed, but Laney did the only thing she could think of. She screamed the name of the person she trusted more than anyone to come and save her.

"COREY!"

Cliffhanger...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! It's been pointed out to me that I got some of the numbers wrong, like I said 1 day until the dance, then all of a sudden it was 3. Sorry, I think I just wasn't paying attention to the countdown I had going, but because of my inability to double-check my work, it went unnoticed. Sorry about the confusion and I hope it makes more sense now for those of you who caught it.**

**P.S. I realized that I don't really change the font when it comes to my little author's notes and the actual story, so that's why this is now in bold. In case there's some confusion for anyone, especially at the end.**

**I do not own either of the shows.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Under the table with Corey**_

Corey watched, absolutely horrified, as the robot took Laney and another girl up to the spaceship above the school.

"COREY," he heard her yell as she ascended.

He stood up under the table, sending what was left sitting on it onto the floor. He ran toward the hole in the roof and watched the robot board the ship and it swooped away to God knows where.

Randy suddenly appeared next to him looking up at the sky with him. Corey could see that he was hurt by the way he held his arm and how he put most of his weight on one leg.

"I can't believe it," Corey said softly. "It took Laney..."

"Why would he want the band," Randy said. Corey guessed he had meant for it to be a self question, but once it was out there was no taking it back.

"Who," he asked Randy.

Randy looked at Corey then back up at the hole. Hiss mask was ruffled where his eyebrows would meet, showing he had them furrowed in thought. Finally he sighed and looked back at Corey.

"His name is McFist," he said.

"You mean the billionaire," Corey asked with his head tilted to the side, almost like a confused dog.

Randy nodded. "He's my archenemy and he's always sending robots to come and destroy me and he once kidnapped Howard to find out my identity, but I don't understand why he would try and take the band. Not to mention he somehow got Theresa, too." Randy's hand was on his head as he thought.

Corey nodded understanding. "Well, maybe he knew that we and that girl had a connection with you. You said he took Howard, you're best friend, so that might mean he knows who you are and who's important to you," he suggested, but Randy shook his head no.

"It was different with Howard. He opened his big mouth and bragged that he knew who the ninja was so McFist took him," he said thoughtfully. "It just doesn't make sense, why he would want you guys?"

"Isn't it obvious," came a voice behind them. Corey turned his head to see Kin and Kon, out of hiding now that the robot was gone.

Corey and Randy both tilted their head and raised an eyebrow. Kon looked at his twin brother with a similar look.

Kin rolled his eyes and explained. "This guy was trying to take us, because we're important." The three boys still looked confused so he continued, "There's always a sense of urgency when someone with a sort of importance is taken. This guy knew that the band was important to the dance, ergo it's important to the ninja, because he's a student, too."

Corey watched as Randy's eyes widened in shock and he had no doubt that his did the same thing.

"He must have wanted to hold us for ransom," Kin said gazing up the at the hole. "It seems logical. The band for the ninja."

Randy's fist hit his hand as if an idea hit him. "And it wouldn't matter because even if I didn't give myself up, he knew I would still come after you," he exclaimed.

Corey nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't have the band. He has whoever that girl is and Laney," he said and fear gripped his heart and stomach at the thought of Laney in a dirty prison cell, shackled to a wall. "We have get her back," he proclaimed quickly.

"Whoa, there," said Randy holding his hand up toward Corey. "What do you mean we? Don't you mean me?"

"No," Corey stated. "I mean we." He motioned his finger between Randy and himself to emphasize who "we" meant.

"Absolutely not," Randy said sternly. "This is dangerous and it's better if I go myself." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Corey felt panic rising to his throat. He couldn't just let Randy go alone, like he said it was dangerous. Besides, he had to know if Laney was okay and there was no way he could just wait for Randy to come back with her. Especially when it was his name she had screamed in state of terror, not Randy's. She was expecting him to protect her and save her.

Corey searched desperately in his mind for something to argue with when he finally remembered something. "Do you remember that day you came with us to explore town," he asked.

"Yeah," Randy said, part of his mask rising with his eyebrow.

"Well, you said you never wanted to harm Laney," Corey said and he watched as realization hit his friend. "Because of you, Laney was taken and I consider that harm to her." Corey let a smirk crawl across his lips, knowing he had beaten the ninja.

"Can't we talk about it later," Randy said and crouched as if he was going to leap out of the open roof.

Corey finished quickly. "If you take me with you I'll forgive you for this," his words came out rushed, but they made Randy stop.

He was obviously letting the words sink in and, after a moment of thinking, he turned to Corey. "Grab my hand," he said holding it out toward him.

Corey reached his arm out to grab the appendage, but stopped. He bent down and grabbed his guitar, wrapping the strap around his neck he heard Kin whisper to Kon, "I can't believe the famous Norrisville ninja is Randy."

Corey hadn't realized that the twins had heard the conversation and it was easy for them..., well Kin anyway, to put two and two together.

He brushed the thought off and grabbed Randy's hand. It wasn't really all that important right now. What mattered most was making sure the girls were safe.

When his friend didn't do anything Corey looked up to see Randy looking at the guitar on his back.

"I need some kind of weapon," Corey said and before anything else could be said, Randy leapt up through the hole onto the ceiling.

Once on the flat surface, Randy let go and they ran toward the edge. Randy grabbed Corey's arm again as he jumped to the next rooftop, heading toward the middle of town. They continued this until they got to a huge, twenty story building with a large M on the front.

Corey wheezed as he tried to catch his breath while it was obvious Randy hadn't even broke a sweat. And he did most of the work!

Corey took a moment to breathe then looked up at the building. He knew Laney was in there somewhere, according to Randy.

"_Don't worry, Lanes,_" he said in his head. "_We're coming for ya."_

**Well, I hope you guys liked it and I know it seems like they were standing there talking for forever, but really it would only take a few minutes, but probably took up quite a bit of time was the journey to get to McFist Industries.**

**Might be a few days before the next chapter because I'm going on a road trip, but this time I should have wifi, so I can update as often as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being so late on this chapter everyone. And really I have no excuse. I went on the trip to Dallas to the a concert for The Maine, A Rocket to the Moon, This Century, and Brighten and I just got lazy along the way and didn't want to write. I had internet to upload, but I didn't have chapters.**

**I promise I will do better in the future and hopefully, I can have this story finished by the time summer band comes along so I won't have to worry about both writing and marching in my schedule.**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja!**

**Chapter 10**

_**In McFist Industries**_

Laney let out what felt like the millionth "oof" as she hit the floor of a prison cell. It wasn't mid-evil, like she had expected, but instead futuristic than anything. The place was covered in shiny metal with two standard cots and a table in-between them.

Laney faintly heard someone else fall next to her, but she didn't pay attention. She was too busy trying to jump up and run out of the of the prison, behind the robot gorillas that threw them in there. Just when she was almost out, a type of electrified force-field manifested itself in front of her, cutting her off and shocking her to the ground.

She fell to the ground, screaming and twitching. She felt someone's hands on her and hope rose in her chest, but quickly faded when she finally calmed down and saw that it was just the girl in the red dress from earlier.

"What's going on," the girl asked, looking around worriedly. Laney could feel herself coming to and sat up slowly, groaning at the pain that spread through her body.

The girl helped Laney stand up and as she stood, she noticed a figure on the other side of the force-field. As it approached she realized that it a tall African American man in a pinkish lab coat. He didn't seem like he was happy; more like annoyed.

"Stupid robot can't even do it's job right," he grumbled to himself. "It only got one band member and some other girl."

Laney's eyes widened as he said those words. This one of the guys, if not the guy, who had created the robot and kidnapped her.

"What do you want with us," Laney said, all of her strength returning in the form of anger.

"It's not me who wants you," the man said, "it's my boss."

Laney felt her hands curl into fists as she spoke. "Then what does your _boss_ want with us."

The man chuckled and a smirk formed on his lips. "Actually," he said, "that's another thing. My boss doesn't really want you," he pointed at the girl in the red dress, "he wants you," his finger moved toward Laney, "and the rest of your band."

Laney fell silent as she thought about that. Randy had said that the robot wanted the band before she had gone to hide, but it was still very unclear about why these people wanted Grojband. What sense did that make?

The man sighed, and as if reading her mind said, "My boss wanted Grojband kidnapped because the school wants you. If the student body wants you, the ninja wants you. If the ninja wants you, he's willing to do anything to get you back."

The girl next to her gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Laney snarled at the man.

"_So that's why they wanted us_," she mentally told herself, "_As some sort of ransom deal or bait to real in Randy._" It all made sense once she put the puzzle pieces together.

"Do you understand," the man asked slowly, as if speaking to two-year-olds.

The other girl seemed to be in a state of shock. Laney couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, hearing that you were being used to lure in your childhood superhero to his possible doom. Laney had experienced many things, but never that.

She looked the man straight in the eyes and said, "Crystal." He nodded and turned around to walk away. Once he was gone Laney turned to the other girl. "Are you okay," she asked her.

The girl was snapped out of whatever she was thinking about and looked at Laney. "I'm fine," she said, a little shaky. "I just can't believe the situation I'm in."

Laney nodded and went to sit on one of the cots. "I know," she sympathized. "Corey and the twins have gotten me into some real shit, but never anything as dangerous and crazy as this." Laney felt a little empty at the mention her her bandmates.

The girl went to the other cot and a silence fell between the two. Finally, the girl spoke, "My name is Theresa, by the way." She smiled sweetly at Laney. "Theresa Fowler."

Laney returned the smile, as best as she could. "I'm Laney. Laney Penn." Theresa's smile turned an all out grin.

"So," Theresa said awkardly, "I heard you went to the dance with Randy."

Laney blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Yeah, but I didn't really spend any time with him because we were playing the entire time," she said.

"Do you like Randy," Theresa asked. Her voice was laced with curiosity, but Laney could detect the slight amount of hurt that was buried deep beneath the surface.

She threw herself back on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. Of all the conversations to be having in a situation like this, why did this girl have to pick this one? It hardly seemed fitting.

"I don't know," she admitted. "He's cute and I feel like he can actually see _ME_, but," she paused debating if she should go on. She sighed and continued, "but I'm already in love with someone else. He's just to oblivious to see it and I'm not even sure he knows that I'm a girl half the time."

As she went on her mini-rant, Theresa sat there, listening and nodding, like she understoood. "I see," she said once Laney was done. "It sounds to me like Randy's making up for the neglecting that this other guy has been dishing out toward you," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't think you really _like_ him, but I can understand wanting him around as a friend."

Theresa smiled sweetly at Laney, who had propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the girl. Theresa looked like she was... relieved to hear that Laney didn't really _like_ Randy.

Laney smirked at the girl. "Looks to me like I'm not the only one with boy troubles," she said and the smile on Theresa's face was replaced with a look of shock, followed by a blush.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I've always thought Randy was nice and I've known him since elementary school," she sighed then continued, "but back then he thought girls had cooties, then in middle school he was too consumed with video games and learning how to play keytar, that he didn't even notice me." She looked down at her feet, dejectedly. "And now that we're in high school, he's never around or he's doing something so hair-brained with Howard that I question why I even like him."

Laney giggled and sat up completely. "I know where you're coming from sister," she said, but stopped. "Wait, I didn't know Randy could play keytar."

"Oh, yeah," Theresa said, the blush on her face darkening slightly. "Him and Howard formed a band called 30 Seconds to Math. He plays keytar, while Howard plays drums."

"_Learn something knew about someone every day_," Laney thought. Theresa was lying down on the cot, getting comfortable to go to sleep. Laney pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the digital clock. 12:07 in the morning.

Laney followed Theresa's lead and got comfortable on the cot to sleep. "_Merry Christmas_," she thought to herself, before closing her eyes. Just before she drifted off to sleep, the last thought that crossed her mind was, "_Core, where are you? And are you safe?_"

**Once again sorry for the late chapter and make sure you check in tomorrow for the next chapter, maybe even two to make up for my laziness. ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I finally decided that the sequal to this fanfic is going to be a crossover of Grojband and El Tigre. It might seem like a long shot, but I'm going for it. Look for... er... I don't really know what I'm gonna call it yet, but look for it!**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Chapter 11**

Corey stared up at McFist Industries, waiting for Randy to say the word for them to head inside. But the Ninja didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at the building, as well, like he was thinking about something.

"Well," Corey finally said, getting annoyed with his friend's silence in a situation like this.

Randy jumped and was snapped out of his shock. "Oh, well...," he started, but then sighed. "I don't know."

Corey felt anger bubbling up inside him. "What do you mean you don't know," he asked.

Randy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his friend. "I mean I don't know how to get in," he admitted. "Last time I broke into this place, I used the vents and their littered with booby-traps. I don't know how we're gonna get in without becoming toast."

Corey couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean we came all the way here and we don't even know how to get in," he yelled.

"Shhhh," Randy shushed him. "Don't be too loud, they might find us. Look, I think I might have a plan." The fabric of the ninja mask curled up slightly in a spot where one corner of Randy's mouth would be, hinting that he was smirking under the mask. "You'll go up and bang on the door, asking for something or something like that and then, when they try and drag you in, I'm come in after you, get rid of the robo-apes who got you, then we'll be able to look for Laney and Theresa."

Corey thought about the plan. It wasn't too bad, but what if Randy couldn't get him out back before he was imprisoned like Laney? Or what if Randy got captured, too, and McFist was able to find out his identity? Or what if it wasn't a robo- whatever that came to get him? What if it was a person?

"It sounds like there's a lot of room for error," Corey said.

Randy looked over at his friend with determined eyes. "I know it's not the best plan, but I don't see any other way for us to get in there without slitting up in the process. The whole place is probably sealed up tight to keep out night robbers and once again, the vents are dangerous. It might be the only way to save the girls," he said.

Corey was about to argue, when he saw that in his friends eyes, was a look that he couldn't talk back to, no matter how hard he tried, like a mother scolding her child. He sighed, then nodded, silently agreeing with Randy's idea.

Randy's eyes lit up and Corey turned away from his friend, staring at the door. He had come up with all kind of ideas in the past to get Trina to go diary mode and get some lyrics and ways to get gigs, but why was it so hard to come up with a reason as to why he would be demanding to see McFist at 12:30 on Christmas morning.

He walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock when it finally hit him. A way to get McFist's attention. He pulled his guitar around and gave the door a proud, loud knock. "Hey, Mr. McFist," he yelled as loud as he could. "I've come to ask for a gig to play a song for your next commercial for McFizzles."

He took the guitar and strummed the chorus to _Cherry Cherry_, which seemed like a fitting song for fruit flavored McFizzles. He waited a moment and was about to play something else, when the door opened slightly to reveal a pair of glowing green eyes.

He gulped and, before he knew it, the door was flung open completely and a pair of robotic arms came out and grabbed him. He let out a yelp at the sudden feeling of cold metal around him in the winter air.

He was pulled inside quickly and once inside, he saw that the robot carrying him resembled an ape. "_I guess that's what Randy meant by robo-ape_," he thought.

Corey looked around him as the robo-ape carried him toward an elevator. He mentally cringed at the memory of being stuck in an elevator for 4 hours listening to the god awful stuff they call music.

They entered the elevator and Corey let out a sigh of relief as the robo-ape busied itself pressing a button on the elevator and a shadow entered the elevator with them. Corey could only guess that it was Randy, but the thought made him feel better.

The elevator door closed and they started going down when Corey fell to the ground, the arm to the robo-ape chopped off by something. Corey wiggled out from under the arm and flipped over just in time to see the Ninja plowing his sword down the middle of the robot.

The robot sparked and fell to the floor, completely destroyed. Corey chuckled and stood up next to Randy. "Almost thought you forgot about me," he joked.

Randy eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ye have little faith, my friend," he said. The elevator "binged" and it opened up into a lab full of electronics, tubes filled with sciencey goo, and other strange things.

Corey's mind was running wild, imagining Laney inside one of those tubes of goo or something. He felt like he was going to be sick, but he swallowed his fears and took a step out of the elevator.

Randy followed him, sword at the ready in case they ran into any thing. Corey held his guitar up too, but he felt kinda silly. He realized that it wasn't his smartest idea to bring a guitar instead of something else.

They were about to round a corner, Randy had taken the lead and was peaking around to make sure the coast was clear. Corey froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see at least six more robo-apes heading their way. But they didn't look like they were coming to get them, but more like having their own conversation and just casually walking.

Corey tapped on Randy's shoulder, but Randy brushed him off. "Ninja," Corey said frantically as the robots came closer. Randy ignored him and Corey started to get more and more worried. "Ninja, I think you should look over here."

With a roll of his eyes, Randy turned around, but immediately wished he had listened to his friend sooner. But it was too late. The robo-apes had just spotted them and where preparing for an attack, galloping toward them.

Randy took a fighting stance and Corey did the best he could with his guitar. Within seconds the robo-apes where upon them, trying to capture Randy and Corey. Corey realized that it was silly to have a guitar, but it didn't make too bad of a weapon.

He brought his guitar down on one the gorilla's heads, caving it in and causing the ape to fall down twitching and sparking. He laughed, happy with his choice of weaponry before going at the next robot.

Randy was having a bit of a harder time, dodging the robot's attacks and launching back at them. It was obvious that the robots were targeting the Ninja more than Corey and therefore, there were more robo-apes on him than Corey.

Corey jumped into the fight with the Ninja, swinging his guitar around and knocking off a few robot heads in the process. Randy gave him a quick, thankful glance, before launching himself at another robot.

The battle was over with the Ninja and Corey victorious. They stood in the middle of wreckage, panting slightly and standing ready, just in case there were more robots.

"I think we're good," Corey said, straining his ears to hear any sound that might indicate for foes.

"I think you're right," Randy said sheathing his sword and standing up straight.

Corey placed his guitar back over his shoulder and followed Randy around the corner. There wasn't any danger in sight, thankfully, but Corey wasn't about to let his guard down after the battle they had just gone through.

He looked up above a doorway they were passing threw and his heart leapt at the words above. 'CELL BLOCK'.

"_Almost there Lanes,_" he thought.

**Yay! There almost there to rescue Laney and Theresa, but is it really going to be that simple. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gonna be stuck in a library for another 7 hours, so might as well give you guys the next chapter.**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham.**

**Chapter 12**

_**Inside the Prison with Laney and Theresa**_

Laney awoke to find herself still in the prison cell and it was still dark outside. After a check of her cell phone clock, she realized that she had only slept a few hours.

Laney's eyes widened and she smacked herself in the forehead. Her cell phone! All she had to do was call someone and tell them what had happened. She checked the service bar and cringed. There was no signal.

She sighed and stuffer her cell back in her pocket. Of course there was no service. And it wasn't a very good plan anyway. Who would believe that she had been kidnapped by a psychopath who wanted to get to the Norrisville Ninja. She also didn't know where she was, so she couldn't just tell someone to come get her.

She flopped over to a different position on the cot and glanced over at Theresa. The other girl was fast asleep, but her face was distorted into a terrified expression.

"_She must be having a nightmare_," Laney concluded. She wasn't surprised at all. She herself had been having a horrible dream, which caused her to awake in the first place.

Laney lied there for a few moments in silence, but the silence was broken by what sounded like hushed voices. She sat up quickly listening carefully, trying to make out what the voices were saying.

She let out a small gasp when she recognized one voice belonged to the man from earlier. She looked around the room and found where the voices were coming from; the air vent. The vent must have been connected to someplace where the man and his "boss" were having a conversation.

She stood up on the cot and hopped over to the table in between the beds. It was a little wobble and the vent was still a good half a foot away from her head, but she could hear the voices a little better.

"I'm telling you," that the voice of the man, "the robo-apes spotted them and they seem to be making their way to the cell block." He sounded frantic, like whoever was spotted was no wanted.

"Then why haven't they been captured yet," the angry voice of a male screamed. Laney recognized that voice, too, but she couldn't quite place it. She shrugged it off and kept listening.

"The robo-apes that were ambushed have sent out a message to the other apes about their presence," the first man said much more coolly than he was before. "They'll get the job done."

"Alright," the 'boss' said, almost as if giving up the conversation. "But I do have one question. Who is that blue haired fellow with the ninja?"

Laney let out another gasp, this one much bigger. "_Randy and… Corey?_," she thought to herself. Why would Corey be here? She was kind of expecting Randy to come as the Ninja, but why would Corey come, too. And more importantly, why would Randy let him come?

"He's one of the members of Grojband," said the first man. "He's the lead singer and guitarist. I think he's here because the red-haired girl we got is his girlfriend."

Laney felt her face grow hot at the man's words. As nice as the thought was, she brushed it off and continued listening.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with him, as well," the 'boss' said. "He'll be thrown in with the girls and when we have the Ninja destroyed, we'll hand them over to the sorcerer, as his first victims." The 'boss' let out an almost evil chuckle at his own words. "Viceroy," he screamed suddenly, making Laney jump. "Bring me that blue-haired freak and the Ninja."

"Yeah, yeah," said the first man, who Laney could now guess his name was Viceroy. "I'm on it." She heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps and she guessed Viceroy had left the room.

She jumped off of the table, landing with a 'thud' on the floor. She glanced over at Theresa, who was still asleep. She sat down on the bed and thought about what she had heard.

Corey and Randy where coming to get her and Theresa, but they were in danger because whoever this man was, wanted the Ninja dead and he wanted Corey, Theresa, and herself to be handed over to a… wizard or something as his first victims.

"_Victims for what_," she thought. It was scary to think about what type of victims they would be. Victims of murder, rape, or they might even just become slaves.

"_Corey_," she thought, lying back down and staring at the ceiling. "_Please be careful and don't get caught._"

_**Back to the Action with Randy and Corey**_

Randy glanced behind him to make sure Corey was still there. He saw his blue-haired friend looking around nervously, as if watching out for the next attack.

He knew how his friend felt and had no doubt that that was what he looked like, as well. He wanted to say something, maybe to make Corey feel better, but he was too afraid that his speaking would reveal their location and he wasn't sure whatever he said would relieve his friend any at all.

Randy could see that they were going through some kind of prison area with multiple cells that all looked exactly the same. The hallway was lit up like day, but Randy noticed that at the other end, it was brighter for some reason. It wasn't just any light, it was a light blue.

He wondered if he should go investigate, or if it was better not to because of the possibility of more robo-apes or worse, McFist himself was there.

He took a step, but before he could go any farther, he heard a yelp behind him coming from Corey. He spun around and was met by the sight of his friend wrapped up in a net, unable to move. It didn't help that another net was heading right toward him, as well.

He reached behind him to get his ninja sword, but it was too late. The net hit him with enough force to knock him off his feet to the ground. He struggled to free himself, but it was made out of some kind of extra resistant line, because not even his ninja fist spike thingies wouldn't break through the ropes.

He stopped struggling just long enough to look up and see a robo-ape standing over him. He flinched as the robot brought up his fist up toward Randy's face, but it halted just short. Instead, a tube of came out of one of the ape's fingers and sprayed a purple gas in Randy's face.

Randy coughed and gagged on the gas before he started to feel dizzy. His vision became blurry as he thought, "_It's knock-out gas!_" He tried to fight the sleep that was calling to him, but eventually, it was no use.

He closed his eyes as the darkness of sleep took him over, the only thing running through is mind was, "_We are in some deep shit_."

**This took a lot longer to write than I expected. Almost 5 hours and it's finally done. The sad part is that it's not as long as some of the other chapters I've written.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Been a few days, but I'm back on track. I'd also like to warn you guys that this is only the first in a series. I already told you about the El Tigre/ Grojband thing, but I'm also going to do crossovers with Danny Phantom. It will be a series of 7 stories:**

**Grojband/Randy Cunningham**

**Grojband/ El Tigre**

**Randy Cunningham/ Danny Phantom**

**El Tigre/ Randy Cunningham**

**Danny Phantom/ Grojband**

**El Tigre/ Danny Phantom, and finally**

**a 4 way crossover**

**It will be in chronological order, so it will be pretty simple to follow as long as you follow the numbers with the title.**

**P.S. If anyone has any idea on what I should call this series, PM me or leave a review with your idea.**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Chapter 13**

_**In McFist's office**_

Randy woke suddenly when his body was jostled awake by a robo-ape throwing him down on the floor. He heard an "ooph" next to him and saw Corey writhing around, trying to pry the net off of him.

Randy's attention was quickly averted to McFist, sitting behind his desk, chuckling darkly. He glared daggers at the man, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Well, well," he said, actually in a calm voice for once, "If it isn't the Ninja and some blue-haired freak."

"Hey," yelled Corey indignantly.

McFist only ignored to boy. "You're time is up Ninja. Just give up now." Randy struggled a little bit, but the net was still as impenetrable as it was before he was knocked out.

He lifted his cold gaze back up to the man with the robotic arm again. "I'll never give up as long as you and the Sorcerer are still around to torment the people of Norrisville." He wished he could do something to make his statement more dramatic.

McFist laughed at Randy's words. "I thought you'd say that." He held up his human arm and snapped his fingers. "Robo-apes, put him on the desk and get that net off of him. I don't want his face distorted in any way when I take off his mask." With those words, McFist stood up and pressed a button on the wall that made a green tube come up from the floor.

Randy already knew what was going to happen. He felt his stomach drop slightly when a green, horrifying humanoid in a brown, hooded robe faded into view.

"_The Sorcerer,_" he thought to himself as he was plopped down on the desk. He watched carefully as one of the robo-apes pulled out a small box, very similar to the fart box he and Howard had used to enter the science fair. The robotic gorilla pressed the button on the top and a side of the box slid open, and a vacuum-like pressure consumed the ropes around Randy.

Randy let a smirk form behind his mask. Once the robes were gone, he jumped up off the desk onto the floor. He vaguely heard McFist yell at his robots to capture him before he backflipped over the robo-ape with the box, grabbing the robot in the process and throwing it into a wall. He rushed over and grabbed the box, 'ninja kicking' and 'ninja punching' a few more robo-apes along the way.

He picked the box up off the ground as he continued running, making a u-turn and heading back toward Corey. He pressed the button on the top as soon as he within five feet of the boy and the roped retracted off of him just like they had with Randy.

When the ropes were off Corey, he rolled over onto his belly, then stood up quickly. Randy smiled, glad to see that his friend was okay. His smile quickly vanished when he felt his scarf being grabbed by a robo-ape.

He kicked the robot, causing it to stumble backward and let go of his scarf. He landed and took out his sword before glancing over his shoulder at Corey.

"Go get Laney and Theresa," he said, focusing his attention back on the current battle at hand. "I'll take care of things here."

He heard Corey's retreating footsteps and mentally sighed, thankful that he hadn't argued with him. "Alright," he said, gaining a fighting stance. "Which one of you would like to be first?"

_**With Corey**_

Corey ran out of the office, heading toward the elevator. He ran, praying that Randy would be okay. He really wanted to protest his friend's decision, but he knew Randy was better equipped for fighting than him. His job was to go rescue the girls and get them out safely.

He pressed the down button, remembering the robo-ape had taken him to the most bottom floor when he had been captured. He waited for a moment, then heard the 'ding' indicating the elevator was ready for him.

Corey suddenly realized how stupid he had been for trying to take the elevator. McFist had probably already sent out a message to all the other robots that he had escaped and was heading toward the cell block.

He felt his heart rate increase in fear, but he was relieved to see that it was empty. "_He must not have had time yet to call on the other robo-apes_," he thought to himself happily. He stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom most floor then crossed his fingers that it wouldn't make any unwanted stops on the way down.

He let his breath escape in a successful sigh when the door opened up to the same sight of tubes of goo and electronic what-nots everywhere.

He took off running, mentally wishing he had his guitar, but not stopping to dwell on the thought. He went the same way he and Randy had taken before, being careful to check around the corners before jumping out. He finally reached the 'Cell Block' again and nearly jumped for joy when he spotted his red guitar.

He raced up to it, picked it up, placed back over his shoulder, in it's rightful spot. He turned to continue, but froze when he heard voices from down the hall. He quickly ducked into one of the unused cells and hid under one of the cots. He listened closely to what the voices were saying.

"What's going on now," came a female voice. Corey's face scrunched up into a confused look. He hadn't known robo-apes came in female versions. At least he hadn't seen any yet.

"It sounds like fighting, but I can't be sure," came another voice. Corey concentrated on the second one. It sounded awfully familiar...

The first voice spoke again, "What's the last thing that happened?"

"I think the Ninja told Corey to come get us and now it sounds like he's fighting those robots," the second voice said and Corey's eyes widened. The voice was so familiar because it belonged to Laney!

He rolled out from under the bed and poked his head out from the prison cell looking both ways. Once he saw the coast was clear, he sprung out and raced down the hall, toward a faint blue light and the voices.

He skidded to a stop in front of the only cell that had a light blue force field like wall activated instead of bars. Corey realized that was why it seemed like all cells were missing a wall and had no door.

"Lanes," he whisper yelled, grabbing both girls' attention. Laney was currently standing on the table in between the cots and the other girl was standing on the floor behind her. Her face lit up instantly and she jumped off the table and rushed toward Corey, stopping just short of the blue force field.

"Core," she said and awkwardly glanced around. He smiled inwardly, glad to see the same old Lanes, even after being traumatized for life.

He glanced around the edges of the force field, looking for something that might release the girls. He smiled when he saw the key-code combination lock to the left of it. "Hold on," he said looking back to Laney. "I'm gonna get you out."

He looked over the key-code and studied it carefully. It was a touchscreen and it was one that took a word password. He counted the number of spaces for letters.

"_Six spaces_," he thought, rubbing his chin in thought. "_What could possibly be six letters and be used for a combination._" He stared at the key pad for a good minute before it finally hit him. He snapped his fingers and typed in 'MCFIST'.

He threw his fist in the air as the force field slowly dilapidated into nothing. Laney and the other girl, Theresa if Corey remembered her name right, came running out. Laney threw herself into Corey's chest, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

He gladly returned the hug for a few seconds, but quickly pulled back and grabbed her wrist as he took off running toward the elevator, again.

"What in the world was the password if it was so easy for you to guess," Theresa asked, slightly panting from running.

Corey chuckled softly and answered, "It was McFist. The guy is pretty conceited, even putting his logo on the stupid thing." He heard Laney gasp behind him.

"So that's why that voice was kinda familiar! I remembered it from his commercials for McSwiddles." Corey glanced back at her questioningly.

"When did you hear his voice," he asked.

She straight ahead as she answered, "In that room there was an air vent that I guess was connected to his study or something. We could hear what he and his assistant were saying through that." Corey nodded, remembering the conversation he had heard the two girls having. "How did you and Ra-," she stopped herself in the middle of the word glancing nervously at Theresa, "the Ninja find us, anyway?"

Corey was happy to see that Theresa hadn't heard the slip up and he explained. "The Ninja already knew it was McFist because he's the one whose always attacking the school with robots. It didn't take a genius to figure it out when that huge monster attacked us."

Laney nodded in understanding, but it was Theresa who spoke up. "I can't believe he's the one behind all this and those attacks at the school," she said, stopping and glancing around a corner before continuing running. "He's been the town's billionaire tycoon for years, even his father was just as powerful before him. But why would he want the Ninja?"

Corey had to question that himself. Randy hadn't explained why McFist was after him, just that he was. Corey remembered the green, hooded thing that had appeared in the tube before he took off to get the girls. He had a suspicion that that thing had something to do with McFist going after the Ninja, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Corey and the girls stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the up button, over and over again, as if it would make the box hurry.

It finally 'ding'ed, but when it opened, they weren't met the with the good fortune of it being empty. Out stepped a small army of robo-apes, all staring down the three teenagers. Corey held up his guitar, ready to fight, but he knew there was no way he could take down all these robots by himself.

He would need a miracle to save him and the girls now.

**Things are heating up, big time. Remember, either PM me or leave a review with your suggestion on what I should call my series. I'll pick the best one and add it to the title as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No one's suggested any names for my fanfic series, so seriously people, if you have an idea, tell me, good, bad, REALLY bad, I'll take 'em all.**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham.**

**Chapter 14**

_**McFist's Office**_

Randy faced the robo-apes, waiting for one of them to make to first move. He was glad Corey had left because now he could focus all his attention on defeating McFist without having to worry about his friend.

One of the robots finally moved, launching itself at the Ninja with superhuman speed. Randy dodged it, bringing his sword down through the robots neck and severing the head as it flew past. He turned back toward the others just in time to see them reared up for attack as well.

"Hurry up and get him," the sorcerer yelled. Randy shot a glare at his immortal enemy, irritated that his figure was only an illusion and he couldn't defeat him right there and then. But Randy would rather have the sorcerer locked up than out, spreading havoc and chaos.

McFist, too, glared up at his business partner. "We're trying. Capture the Ninja!" The robo-apes obeyed their boss and all came at Randy at once.

Randy fought back as hard as he could slicing, punching, and kicking anything he could land a hit on. He fought as hard as he could, trying to at least bye some time for Corey to get Laney and Theresa out.

As the last robo-ape fell to the ground, Randy looked up into the eyes of his enemy. He was panting and wheezing, trying to get a decent breathe of air. The suit increased his fighting ability and stamina, but underneath he was still human and that human was running out of strength to keep fighting.

He laughed, stood up straight, trying to appear unphased, and said, "Is that all you got?" As soon as the word left his mouth he mentally slapped himself. Why did he have to say that?

And just as he feared, McFist gave him an evil smirk before pressing the intercom button on his desk and saying, "Send in all the others."

Randy waited expecting the door to open and reveal dozens of other robots, but a mechanical voice answered McFist through the intercom. "What about the prisoners?"

McFist rolled his eyes angrily. "Forget about them and come to my office to get the Ninja!"

Randy felt his emotions mix when the voice didn't respond. He was relieved that his friends wouldn't have to deal with any problems, but he was afraid he wouldn't make it past another army of robots. He was tired and his muscles were screaming in agony. It wasn't likely that he would make it out of the office.

But even if Randy was scared, he excepted his fate. He had excepted it the day he became the Ninja and he knew there was no going back now. It was the job of the Ninja to protect the people of Norrisville, even if some of the people he was protecting weren't even from Norrisville.

The door slammed open and Randy instantly took a fighting stance, facing to robots. They stormed in and Randy didn't stand a chance. Before he could even land the first blow, three robo-apes had him pinned to the ground and one was reaching toward his head, about to grab the Ninja mask.

Randy squirmed around trying to escape, but the more he struggled, the more robo-apes came and held him down. He barely registered McFist make his way through he crowd of of metal to have a front row seat to the Ninja's unveiling.

Randy shut his eyes tight and prayed that something would happen to stop the robot from taking off the mask. But no miracle came. He felt the fabric of the mask being lifted off of his face and he could see the light from the suit retracting back into the mask through his eyelids.

He heard a horrible laugh opened his eyes to glare up at a chuckling McFist. "So this is the face of my enemy," he said instructing his robots to let Randy go except for two of them. Randy stood up keeping his head down in an attempt to keep his identity a secret from the sorcerer, at least.

"Alright," McFist said once he was done laughing, "kill him." Randy's eyes widened and he glanced up behind his messy hair to see a robo-ape heading toward him with his hand replaced with a blade. He started to panic as it came closer.

When to robot was only about three feet away, Randy finally came up with a plan in his head. The two robo-apes were only holding onto his arms, leaving his legs free to do whatever. He smirked and jump/ kicked as high as he could, knocking the head of the robo-ape with blade clean off.

As he kept flying through the air, he realized that he was actually performing a front-flip. His smirk only grew as he wrapped his arms around the robot arms holding him, tearing them off when he finally landed back on his feet.

He kept his head down while he headed for McFist's desk, forming a better plan as he went. He jumped on the desk and waited for the robo-apes to surround the desk. He picked out the one that was holding his mask and counted down in his head.

"_3...2...1...NOW!_"

He leapt off the desk and landed on one of the robo-apes heads. He balanced himself before hopping to the next one, just barely missing the hands that reached up to grab him.

"_Come on_," he thought and internally jumped for joy when the robot holding his mask reached up to grab him, as well. It held up both hands, as if forgetting he was holding the 800 year old mask.

Randy dodged the hands and finally he landed on the head of the robo-ape and snatched his mask out of its hand as he jumped to the next one.

He continued robot-hopping until he got to the edge of the group. He jumped high in the air and slipped the Ninja mask back on over his head. The red light enveloped him and the black and red ribbons crawled down his body, until he was, once again, the Ninja.

He landed on the ground and didn't even look back before taking off toward the stairs. He figured it was a bad idea to go to the elevator so he found the door to the stairs and ducked inside, immediately running down them, taking three at a time.

After three floors, he chanced a glance up and saw robo-apes were still following him, but they were falling behind. Randy took out a smoke-bomb and threw it behind him, hoping to confuse the robots or at least delay them.

He spotted an air vent ten feet above the ground and grabbed the metal plate on the front with his 'ninja scarf'. He pulled it off and jumped inside, pulling his pulling the metal with him and covering up the square hole with it again.

He lied down as flat as he could and watched as the smoke dissipated. He almost laughed at the confused looks the robo-apes were giving each other, but he stopped himself just as McFist came down the stairwell, screaming at his robots.

"Where is he?" One of the robo-apes looked at him and shrugged it's metal shoulders, only to have it's head caved in by McFist's metal arm. "Find him and those other teens and bring them back to my office to be disposed of!"

McFist walked off and the robots slip, some following their boss and the others continued down the stairs. Randy remained as silent as possible until all the robots were gone.

He turned himself around and crawled through the vent. He knew the vent was almost as dangerous, if not more so, than the rest of the building, but he didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he had to find his friends and get them out before McFist found them.

He crawled until he found the first air duct, right above a hallway. He kicked it out and jumped down landing gracefully on the tiled floor. He heard a squeak behind him and he swiftly turned around to come face to face with Corey, Theresa, and Laney.

"Ninja," Theresa said, letting her smile seep into her voice. Corey and Laney both sighed in relief and Randy smiled, glad that he had an amazing stroke of luck, for once.

"We need to get out of here," he said seriously, grabbing Theresa by the arm and pulling her with him as he ran. Corey and Laney followed him without question.

"So what happened after you left the office," Randy asked Corey.

Corey stared forward as they ran and replied, "I went back to the cell block and found the girls. I got them out and we ran, but when we got to the elevator, a bunch of robots came out. I thought we were done for, but then they just took off. We went up the elevator, but we ended up on the wrong floor and when we tried to get back down to the ground floor the elevator wouldn't work." Corey stopped as they checked around a corner. "What about you?"

Randy bit his lip and glanced at his three friends. Theresa didn't know about the Ninja thing so it was hard to explain it to her and Randy didn't want his friends to worry more than they already were.

"Ninja," Laney said, concern in her eyes, "what happened?"

Randy sighed and finally said, "McFist found out my identity." Corey's eyes widened in shock and Laney's hands came up to cover her mouth. He continued, "But that's the least of our worries right now. We have to find a way out of her fast or else we're toast."

**I mean it people! Let me know about your ideas for the series name.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yahoo! 40 reviews and I'm hoping to get a lot more from you all! Thank you CMR Rosa for the title of the series! The series will be called Yui13's Mega Crossover!**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham.**

**Chapter 15**

_**Where we left off**_

The foursome had managed to find the stairs, but it was still risky business. Thanks to Randy's ninja skills, they were able to discover that McFist had ordered the elevator to be shut off, making the stairs the only option to get to the ground floor to escape.

Laney swallowed a gulp loudly due to her fear of being caught. She had never been so stressed and scared in her entire life. And she was even more worried about getting caught now that McFist was looking for the Ninja harder than ever.

Laney was beyond shocked when Randy had told them that McFist had found out his secret identity. She knew that with that information, McFist could easily take down Randy. All it took was a look in the yearbook and he would know Randy's name and that could lead to his family and friends.

Laney shook her head and focused on the task at hand. They had to get out and then she was free to worry about Randy all she wanted.

She glanced over at Theresa, who had a determined look on her face. Laney knew that Theresa didn't know Randy was the Ninja and she was sure the girl's mind was racing with all sorts of questions. She thought Theresa had a right to know, but it was already risky to have her hanging around Randy and she certainly wasn't going to stop due to her crush on the boy.

Speaking of crushes... Laney looked over at Corey who also had a determined look set on his face. She had seen that look enough times to know that he was trying to think of a "crazy plan that just might work". It was the same look that made her fall for him in the first place. She had been so happy to hear that he had come looking for her and when she had seen him when he got them out of the prison cell she thought her heart was going to burst from sheer joy.

She was beyond happy to be with him now, but she was questioning why he had come to get her with Randy. She also remembered how she had yelled his name when the robot was taking her away. She felt sort of embarrassed now, but she was glad he had heard her, nonetheless.

The group stopped when Randy held up his hand. "I think I hear some robo-apes coming up the stairs," he said, glancing around for a place to go. "Lets go this way," he said pointing toward a door with the black square next to it with the number two on it. "We can go through there and find another way down to the first floor."

The two girls and boy followed the Ninja through the door. They crept slowly through the halls trying to find some more stairs, but after sneakily searching for what felt like a good hour, the only thing they had found was the elevator.

"Man," Corey said leaning agianst the wall in defeat. "We're never gonna get out of this stupid building."

Laney sighed and sat down next to him as Randy and Theresa kept on guard looking down the halls for any signs of danger. Laney let her head hit the wall as she stared down the elevator, almost willing it to work and get them out of McFist Industries.

"_All that has to happen it the stupid metal box to go down the stupid cables,_" she stopped mid-rant. "_The cables!"_

"Guys," she said, almost too loudly causing everyone's attention to snap to her. She spoke a little more softly. "I have an idea. What if we climb down the elevator cables to the first floor. Ninja, you can go first to open up the elevator door on the first floor, then we can slide down and out." She smiled, proud of herself for coming up with the plan, for once.

"Yeah," said Corey rubbing his chin. "And the elevator opens really close to the door so it will be a snap to make a break for the door. Laney that's brilliant!" Laney blushed at the compliment, but was able to hide it quickly with a cough.

Randy wasted no time in putting the plan into action. He pried the doors apart took a quick glance down before wrapping scarf around one of the cables and swinging down. The other three poked their heads in and watched as the Ninja struggled to open the doors right below them.

After a moment, Randy disappeared through the door and his red scarf unhooked itself from the cable. A few seconds later a black clad head popped back into the elevator shaft. "Okay," he whisper/ yelled. "Come on down."

Theresa was the first to go, slowly sliding and holding on to the cable as tightly as she could. Laney giggled a little when she saw Randy trying not to look up and she could guess why. Theresa was still in her dress from the night before and naturally, probably wasn't wearing any shorts on underneath.

"What's so funny," Corey asked with pure curiosity.

Laney looked back at him and gave him an innocent smile. "Nothing." She looked back down just in time to see Randy helping Theresa step out of the shaft.

She looked up at Corey and as if he could read her mind said, "You go ahead. I've got my guitar incase one of the robot's comes along and spots us."

She nodded and looked into the shaft. She wasn't as tall as Theresa so she couldn't reach the cables, no matter how far she reached. She was going to have to jump. She was only a few inches shy, so it wouldn't take that big of a leap.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself into the elevator shaft. Her fingers wrapped around the thick wire and she swung around the metal rope until her body stilled and she could wrap her legs around it. Her hands stung from the oncoming rope burn, but she ignored it and started inching her way down the elevator.

Laney was a small girl and she didn't have much upper body strength, but thanks to her years as a bassist in Grojband, she had strong fingers that allowed her to grip the metal cable as tight as she needed to so she wouldn't plummet to her death.

She slowly made her way down and nearly jumped off of the wire when she felt hands wrap around her waist and start pulling her away. To her relief, it was just Randy, helping her get out of the shaft. She sighed and relief and let him pull her into the hall with an anxious looking Theresa.

She watched as Corey came down and hopped out, with a little help from Randy. He landed and he and Randy shared a fist bump before he said, "This is the same elevator that robo-ape took me on when we first got here." He pointed down a hall and when Laney squinted her eyes, she could see a red, illuminated exit sign. "Just down the hall and we're home free."

They all shared an unspoken agreement and they took off, sprinting down the hall. They spared no time being sneaky and quite anymore, only wanting to get out.

Laney heard Theresa let out a half scream/ half whimper and she looked over to see the girl looking over her shoulder. She, too, glanced behind her and was terrified to see the army of mechanical monkeys chasing them.

"Ninja, Corey," she said, her voice raising a few octaves from fear. "We have some company."

Corey and Randy glanced back to see the same sight. Randy slowed down slightly, falling behind the other three and paused, facing the robots.

"Randy," Corey yelled. "What are you doing?" Laney caught a glimpse of Theresa's eyes going wide when Corey said Randy's name, but she was too occupied with listening to what her friend said.

"You guys keep going," he yelled. "I'll try and slow them down."

Corey didn't argue and neither did the girls. They continued running knowing their friend could handle things. Laney heard Randy yell, "Ninja trippin' balls!" After that she heard what sounded like metal scrapping together and a bunch of loud 'thumps'.

She smiled as the black figure of Randy ran in between her Corey. They finally made it to the door and Randy paused for a second throwing down his hand and yelling, "Smoke-bomb!" Laney felt her hand being pulled in some random direction as the red, horrible smelling smoke blew up around her.

She coughed and gagged as she ran and was finally able to see it was Corey who had her hand. He, too, was trying to hid his lungs of the gas as he ran. Once they were a few blocks away from McFist Industries, they stopped and rested for a few seconds.

"Laney," Randy said facing her, "hold onto Corey. Theresa grab onto me. I'm gonna get us out of here with my Ninja abilities." They all followed his orders and Randy wrapped his scarf around Corey and Laney as he jumped onto a nearby roof-top. He sprinted toward the edge of the building and jumped to the next one.

Laney and Corey held onto each other as they were dragged along behind Randy, just inches from being scraped on the roofs. Laney nuzzled her face into Corey's chest and let all of her worries fade as the night air swept past her. She was free from that stupid place and her friends were safe, too. It was time to go home.

**Alright everyone! Keep those reviews coming 'cause there's only two or three chapters until the end.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I think this will probably be the second to last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it and look for the rest of the series.**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Chapter 16**

_**Back at the gym**_

Randy landed and put Theresa down along with unwrapping Corey and Laney from his Ninja scarf. He jumped behind a wide tree and when Theresa wasn't looking, he slipped off the Ninja mask and came out from behind it running.

"Theresa," he said, trying to sound out of breathe to complete his act. "I'm so glad to see you."

She gave him a smirk and said, "Are you sure you haven't seen me already," she leaned in close and whispered, "Ninja?"

Randy's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "How... when... wha...-"

She cut him off with a giggle. "When we were running and you stopped to face the robots the blue haired guitar player, Corey, I think, called you Randy."

Randy glanced over at his friend who was happily being reunited with the parents of the twins. He didn't know weather to laugh at Corey's stupidity or be absolutely pissed. It was bad enough the twins had found out right before they left, but now Theresa knew, too, and who knows what kind of problems that could create with McFist now knowing his secret identity.

"It's okay," Theresa said, snapping Randy out of his thoughts. "I won't tell anyone and I'll try and act like all the other Ninja fan girls when you show up to fight a monster or robot."

"Thanks," Randy said giving her a grateful smile.

Corey watched his friend's exchange with Theresa and he couldn't help but feel that there was something going on between them. He shrugged it off. It wasn't really any of his business and even if there was, he was glad that he didn't have to worry about his and Laney's relationship anymore.

Speaking of Laney...

Said girl was being squeezed to death by Mrs. Kujira, who hadn't stopped gushing about how happy she was to see that they were all safe. It really showed how much she cared about the band and that gave Corey a warm, bubbly feeling inside.

Apparently, after Corey and Randy went after the girls, Kin and Kon had called the cops and their parents. Kin had been smart enough to not tell anyone about who the Ninja was and he had also left out the fact that Corey had risked his life to go with the Ninja. Kon had followed his brother's lead and hadn't given away any important details, either.

Mrs. Kujira dropped Laney and started showering her two boys in kisses. Laney walked over to stand next to Corey while they waited out the show of affection.

"Crazy night, huh," Laney said awkwardly.

Corey chuckled and replied, "You can say that again."

A moment of silence passed between them until Laney finally broke it. "Listen, Core, I've been meaning to talk to you." She glanced up at him and he gave her a curious look, as if to silently push along her words. "There's a reason I yelled for you when the robot grabbed me and not someone else."

Corey felt his heart jump up to his throat and his stomach did backflips. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way, but for he didn't all together hate it.

"Core," she began and looked up at the night sky, "you've always been there for me and I feel so safe with you all the time. So even though it would have probably been more reasonable to call out for the Ninja, I called out to you." Corey could see her cheeks were the deepest shade of red and he found it cute how she was becoming so flustered.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug. "To be honest, Lanes, I was really scared when I saw that thing grab you," he admitted, feeling his own blush come on. "And when you called out to me, I felt like I had to save you. I was terrified that something bad would happen to you and I don't think I could go on if something did."

"I know how you feel," Laney said, letting her head drop to his shoulder. "I've felt that way for a long time about you Core." He looked down at her and she was looking up into his eyes from her resting position. "I don't really like Randy, Core. I only had an interest in him because the one guy I want wasn't showing any interest in me."

Corey felt his heart drop to his stomach as he heard those words. "_So she likes someone else_," he thought sadly. It was then Corey FINALLY figured out why he felt that way. It all clicked at once. The reason he had been angry with Laney for liking Randy, the reason he had been so worried about her, the way he was feeling now. He liked Laney. And just like, like a friend, but he _like_ liked Laney in more than a friend way.

He sighed and said, "Can I ask who this guy is?" He hated the fact that she liked someone else, but he was still her best friend and he wanted to give this guy a good talking to, if anything else.

Laney's blush came back full force when he asked that question. Corey could understand that it was embarrassing to talk about your crush, but he never expected the next words to come out of her mouth.

"You, Core," she said quietly.

Corey's heart went back up to it's first position in his throat. His face instantly broke out into a grin and he could see fireworks popping in his mind. He was so overjoyed to hear those words he didn't even notice Laney's expression go sour from his silence.

Her head fell and she looked away from him. She could feel tears coming on, but she didn't want to cry right now in front of him. Why had she told him? It would have just been better off a secret for the rest of her life.

She felt a fingers grab her chin and gently pull her head to face Corey again. He leaned down and rested his forehead on her's. Her heart skipped a beat, but her mind said, "_What could he possibly be doing this for?_"

But all her doubts and grief was thrown out the window when he returned her words from earlier. "I know how you feel." And his lips met hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Her whole world melted into pure awesomeness and she was instantly on cloud nine. She had been fantasizing about this moment ever since she met Corey, and now, it had finally come true.

The kiss only lasted a moment and Corey soon pulled away, but they were still attached at the forehead. Corey was wearing his signature grin and Laney was sure she was wearing a similar expression, as well.

Laney and Corey stayed together the entire night, never letting go, weather it be just holding hands or wrapped in each other's arms. They each had to be interviewed by the police and the media wanted a first count witness to the whole ordeal.

Randy had stayed close to Theresa, to make sure she kept true to her promise and to make sure she wasn't experiencing any kind of trauma. But she eventually had to go home and Randy soon followed to his own home.

When he got home, all he wanted to do was go to bed. It had been a long night and it was already Christmas morning, so the sooner he went to sleep the faster he could open his presents. But, of course, the Nomicon had other ideas.

As soon as Randy walked through the door, he saw the book glowing red and he knew exactly what that meant. He sat on a bean bag chair and opened it up. His mind was instantly pulled from his body into the Nomicon and he landed in a training dojo.

"What do you want Nomicon," he questioned irritably. "It's been a long day and night and I just want to go to bed."

After his small rant written words appeared in different vibrant colors. _"Enemies can be much more dangerous when they have information they want."_

"Of course. Why do you think I'm so worried about McFist." Usually, that would be the end of it, but it seemed that the Nomicon had something else to say.

"_Sometimes what you want is under your nose._"

Randy rolled his subconscious eyes. "Thank you so much for dragging me in here for another bit of knowledge I can't understand!" With that he was tossed back into his body, out of the Nomicon.

He put the 800 year old book back in his backpack and went to bed without changing clothes. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, but he knew it would be a while before he was actually asleep. What the Nomicon had said was still going through his mind. It was obvious what the first saying had meant, but the second one was what confused him.

He let his mind wonder for a few moments, but suddenly he popped up. He understood now.

**Well the last bit was just something I thought I would throw in and I was in a bit of a rush so if it's sloppy, I'm sorry. Next chapter is the last...**


	17. Epilogue

**Last chapter :( But don't worry, I'll have the sequel up soon, but it will be Grojband/ El Tigre. If you've read my other notes at the beginning and end of stories then you know about the series and yada yada. Enjoy and look for the next one!**

**I do not own Grojband or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

**Epilogue**

_**At Norrisville Airport**_

Randy stood in the middle of the airport with Grojband, Mr. and Mrs. Kujira, Howard, and Theresa. It was Grojband's last day in Norrisville and the three new friends came to see them off.

Things had calmed down in Norrisville after what was now being called "The Christmas Kidnapping". On Christmas day, McFist had given a statement to the press that he would help solve the case by funding all police efforts to find the perp. Randy had advised Corey, Laney, and Theresa that it was best just to let the matter run its course and the three had told the police that they never got to see who kidnapped them, which wasn't a total lie for Laney and Theresa.

With no eyewitnesses, no real leads, and the actual kidnapper completely untouchable, the case had been dropped. Plus the fact that all the kids had came back safe, there wasn't any need to continue working on something that couldn't be solved.

The dance had been cancelled and no date had been set for another one. All the freshman students were rather upset that they didn't get to enjoy their dance, but Principal Slimovits had assured them that they would be allowed to attend next years dance, as sophomores.

Corey and Laney had broken the news to everyone only hours before the flight. Kin and Kon were shocked, but they were happy for their friends and bandmates. Theresa was overjoyed by the news and Howard couldn't care less. It was Randy that was the mystery. When he heard the news, he wasn't really surprised, but he was also a little upset. He had thought Laney was cute and he was sort of hoping something could grow between them, but the Nomicon's words where still swirling through his head and he thought he had a pretty good idea what they meant.

The seven teens stood in a tight circle, saying their goodbyes as the two adults let the kids talk while they went to the gift shop.

"So," Corey said awkwardly, "I guess this is goodbye forever, huh."

"Nah," Randy said, punching his blue-haired friend in the arm. "We can still text and there's always the internet."

Corey smiled and rubbed his arm where Randy's fist hit him, but his face soon became serious. "What are you gonna do about McFist?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I'm the first ninja to get caught and I might be the last now that he knows." He looked down at his shoes, but looked back up quickly with a new spout of determination. "But I'm not gonna give up. It's my duty to protect Norrisville, no matter what. Besides, all I gotta do is survive the next three and a half years of high school, then the next ninja will be unknown." He sounded confident, but deep down inside, he wasn't so sure he could do that.

His friends gave him an understanding smile, as if reading his thoughts. He knew they were thinking the same thing he was.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Howard's fist hitting his arm. "Don't be such a shoob, Cunningham!" Randy gave Howard a confused look and he continued. "It's not like you're going through it all alone. You got me." Howard finished with a large grin, reassuring Randy of his loyalty.

Theresa spoke up, "And me." Randy gave his friends a small smile. He was glad to hear that Howard and Theresa would be by him, because he knew things were going to get worse.

"Now boarding, flight to Peaceville, Ontario, Canada," a female voice on the intercom spoke. Grojband looked at each other and Mr. and Mrs. Kujira came up to them, ushering them toward the gate.

Corey and Laney waited a minute. Corey fist bumped Randy and Howard and gave Theresa an awkward quick hug before following the family. Laney remained behind for a few moment to talk to the threesome.

"Hope you have luck beating Randy's high scores at the Game Hole," Laney said to Howard and gave him a swift hug before moving on to Theresa.

"Make sure you call me and talk to me through facebook or something," Theresa said in a rush, but smiling nonetheless. "Don't you dare forget about me."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about you after what we went through together." Laney and Theresa giggled a little before she moved onto Randy.

He was looking down at his shoes awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to say to her. She spared him the trouble by speaking first.

"Sorry things didn't work out between us." He looked up at her and she looked sincere enough.

He smiled and let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you and Corey are happy together, besides," he glanced over at Theresa who was currently talking to Howard about something, "sometimes what you want is right under your nose."

Laney caught his actions and words and gave him a suggestive wink before running off toward the gate. She made it just in time to hand her ticket to the lady behind the desk and dash onto the plane to find her seat next in between Corey and Kon.

She let out a sigh as her butt hit the seat, relieved she had made it in time. She knew it had been a little risky to stay behind and say her extra farewells, but she couldn't resist.

"So Lanes," Corey said dragging her attention to him, "what do you think about a vacation?"

"A vacation?! Core, we just got finished with a holiday," she said exasperatedly. She couldn't believe he was already planning another trip, but what else would you expect from Corey Riffin.

"I know, I know, but hear me out," he said holding up his hands in defense. She crossed her arms and stared at him. He took it as a sign to go on. "Next summer we can go on a real vacation, no gigs, no robots, just the band and fun in the sun."

Laney rolled her eyes and she buckled her seat belt as the plane started to take off. "Great, but where would we go?"

Corey rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers when an idea came to him. "Europe," he said confidently.

"Isn't that a little far away," Kon said slowly while rubbing his head, probably trying to remember where Europe was.

"And expensive," Kin added. Laney nodded in agreement causing Corey to go back to thinking.

Kin popped up suddenly and said, "You guys!" They all looked at him and he grinned. "What about Mexico. It's awesome down there and perfect for a summer vacation."

Corey high-fived Kin. "That's brilliant, dude." Kon punched the air and Laney nodded.

"I could go for a little Mexican fun, just as long as there's no robots," she said slicing her hands through the air to emphasize 'no'.

Corey wrapped his arm around her shoulder and chuckled. "I'm sure that can be arranged, Lanes."

**Alright, there you guys have it. A little sneak peek to the next fanfic and a happy ending for all. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for reading.**

**~Yui**


End file.
